You've Always Deserved My Love
by LunaV-chan
Summary: You think that I don’t love you. You think the past will always haunt me, and you’re right, it may. But I still love you, and I always will. Don’t say a word, my love. Just know that you’ve always deserved my love.
1. Prologue

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

_Summary: You think that I don't love you. You think the past will always haunt me, and you're right, it may. But I still love you, and I always will. Don't say a word, my love. Just know that you've always deserved my love._

**Prologue**

The rain outside kept pouring down, casting a gloomy light into Chiba Mamoru's apartment. He sat on his leather couch in the center of his spacious living room, his head bowed down, staring at the soft carpet. His dark hair seemed to drip down into his face, covering his clouded blue eyes, usually deep blue and full of thoughts. Now they seemed dead, misted over, full of apprehension.

A woman, short, petite, and beautiful, stood staring out the balcony door that served as the window in the room. She had her arms crossed, her light blue eyes scanning the rainy exterior. Her bare feet sunk into the carpet, and she scratched an ankle with one foot. Her hair fell down to her feet, so blonde that it was nearly white. The white dress she wore usually brought light into a room, but for some reason, it just made it darker.

"You've got to understand that this just didn't happen all of the sudden. It formed over time; it happened over time; it… didn't happen on purpose." Her voice, clear and to the point, cut through the silence like a sharp knife.

Mamoru lifted his head slowly, his eyes penetrating through the gloominess. He said nothing, only looked at her slender back in remorse. He was pale, a ghost, just a shell of a man, the man he thought he was.

The girl turned and looked at him, her eyes cold and dismissive. "Mamoru, just face it. You know that I can't be with you anymore. I just can't. I don't love you."

Mamoru felt her gaze cutting into his soul, and he looked away, feeling that if she looked at his eyes for too long, she would kill him.

'I can't believe this is happening.

To me. To us.

After all that I've done and sacrificed. After all the night, the days, the battles, the wars, the tears, the love… the love… all gone…'

He found the words choked up in his throat, the words he had to say, the question that had to be answered. "How long?" He whispered, not daring to look up.

He heard her sigh and shift the foot that she had been standing on. "I've been with him for a month."

"Behind my back." He tried, but couldn't stop the words.

"In a matter of words, yes." She walked over to the couch, and grabbed up her purse where she had left it when she had come in.

He remembered when he had opened the door and smiled at her, and how she had looked at him. How he had known with that one look that she was leaving him.

She was speaking again, and it brought him out of his thoughts. "…sorry that it happened. But it has, and there's nothing that I can do to take it back. And I don't want to take it back. I love him."

Mamoru felt like a whip just kept lashing out at him, with each and every word that she spoke.

"I'll be leaving now."

His head snapped up, and he watched as she opened the door and walked out of his apartment.

And his life.

His eyes filled with tears. He couldn't stop them; they just kept coming. Soon his eyes overflowed, and silently, the tears fell down his empty face.

He had loved her for years, and it was all over within just a few minutes. It was all gone, all the love he had poured from his heart to hers.

"Usako." He croaked.

He sank into the couch, lying down and curling up into a ball, letting the tears fall. He knew it was childish, but he didn't care. He had lost everything he cared about, to someone else.

And it hurt worse than hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter One

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining brightly outside, but inside the small temple, the mood was anything but bright. Four girls, sitting around a small floor table on their knees, were dabbing at their eyes, trying hard not to give into tears.

"Why did she do it?" Mizuno Ami murmured, wiping her blue teary eyes with the back of her hand.

Hino Rei, a young priestess at the holy shrine, was staring out the window at the bright light. She turned to her friends, anger in her deep violet eyes. "She's a bitch, a bitch! Leaving him, leaving us, tearing us all apart!" Tears choked up her voice, and another girl, Aino Minako, enveloped the girl.

"Rei-chan, shhh…" She mumbled, rocking and forth with the ebony haired girl in her arms. "I know, I know… we're all hurt."

The last girl at the table, Kino Makato, looked down at the piece of paper that lay on the table, the whole reason they were all upset.

_My friends, _it read, _As you all know, I am no longer happy in Japan. Seiya and I are leaving for America this morning. When you wake I will already be gone. Don't try to follow me or find me. There will be no use. I am sorry to leave the Senshi, but you will be fine without me. I was never acceptable, anyways. I love you all, and I always will, but it is time for me to go. Take care of my family. Usagi. x_

Makato's green eyes filled with anger, and she grabbed the paper, wadding it up into a tight ball. She stood and swished open the sliding door, walking outside. She strode to the edge of the temple garden, where a small pond was, with fish swimming around happily, oblivious to everything. She tossed the paper in and watched them devour it.

Then she turned back and went inside to her friends. "Has anyone checked on Mamoru yet?" She muttered, closing her eyes tightly. She could only imagine the pain that the man was experiencing. If they were this upset… she didn't even want to think of how he was.

Minako looked up, her light blue eyes very unusually dark. "We should all go over there and be with him."

Rei pulled out of Minako's arms. "Right. Let's go." She wiped a hand over her tear-stained face and stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the four girls entered Mamoru's apartment nearly an hour later, the first thing that everyone noticed was how very dark and cold it was.

Minako shivered, rubbing her arms for warmth. "It's freezing."

Ami pulled out her mini-computer and scanned the area. "This isn't normal, guys."

Rei glanced down at Ami's computer and rolled her eyes. "Kami, Ami. Give it up. He probably just forgot to turn on the heat. In his state, I don't doubt it."

Ami shook her head frantically. "No, I'm being serious. There's definitely an odd vibe coming from the inside. I don't know if it's evil, but it's not normal."

Makato went first, walking down the short hallway and entering the cold living room. The couch was wrinkled; apparently it had been slept on, but there was no sign of Mamoru. She went to the door where she knew his bedroom was, and pushed it open. It was empty as well. She frowned deeply and walked inside. "Mamoru? Mamoru-kun, where are you?"

The other girls had now fully entered the room, and Minako had collapsed in a chair, pulling a blanket off the headrest and wrapping it around her. "I'm so cold, guys."

"Hush up." Ami said quietly, sharply. She wandered into the kitchen, her computer scanning still. She went directly to the AC controller on the wall and tampered with it. "Guys, it's supposed to be 70 degrees Fahrenheit in here. He has it set to 70!"

Rei rubbed her arms. "Then what's going on? It obviously isn't 70 degrees in here!"

Makato was walking around inside Mamoru's bedroom, opening the closet and bathroom doors and peering in. She walked out and went down the hallway to Mamoru's study. Cautiously, she opened the door and peered in. "Mamoru?" She whispered, looking around. Her eyes fell upon something out of place, and she screamed. "Oh my god! Guys!"

Everyone dashed into the room, and found Makato rushing toward a collapsed Mamoru, sprawled out in the middle of the floor on his stomach. Quickly turning him over, Makato laid his head in her lap while Ami scanned him.

"The cold air is coming from his body." She said, reading her small screen. "Get him to bed. I can't study him here like this."

Minako rolled her eyes. "He's not a lab rat, Ami."

"Shut up, Minako, and help me!" Makato said crossly, putting her arms around Mamoru and trying to lift him. "Rei, Mina, get his feet."

"Right!" Rei quickly went to the task, Minako following as well, and after several failed attempts, they lifted him and stumbled out of the study and into his bedroom, where Ami pulled back the covers on his bed. They laid him there, and quickly covered him up.

Ami was scanning like crazy, Minako standing behind her, peering over her shoulder. Makato sat at the bedside, breathing heavily. Mamoru was thin, but he still was a man, and her arms hurt like crazy from the lifting. She knew she had taken most of it on herself. Rei had gone to the kitchen, and was busily fixing hot tea to try and warm everyone up. She even raised the heater, hoping that it would turn on and heat up a little bit.

Ami reached over and felt Mamoru's forehead. "That's funny."

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Well… he has a fever, but his entire body is… like it's frozen." She frowned when another reading popped up on her screen. "This is insane… medically impossible."

"What is it?" Minako asked again, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Minako, please, just go help Rei."

Minako sighed and resigned, leaving.

"What is going on with him, Ami?" Makato asked.

"His heart… it's frozen up. The readings are so… inhuman. It's like his insides have all frozen."

Makato's eyes widened. "How is he living?"

"I'm not sure!" Ami shook her blue head exasperatedly, going towards the bed. "What's worse… I have no idea what to do! How do we warm up his insides?"

"Nothing we can do until he wakes up except keep him covered up. Will he wake up?"

"I hope so. But I can't tell!" Ami sighed. "This has never happened to me before! I've always been able to tell what was wrong…"

"Maybe we should call Luna and Artemis."

Ami tilted her head and gave Makato a funny look. "This isn't the Black Moon, though… this is a health issue…"

"I don't think it's either." Makato looked at Mamoru, his pale face rigid in sleep. "I think this is Usagi. You said yourself that there was an odd vibe coming from inside him. And I think that Luna may know what to do. Isn't Mamoru linked to Usagi in some way?"

Ami nearly hit herself on the head. "And… she's left him." She cringed at the very words.

Makato nodded gravely. "Right… so… maybe she's the reason why he's frozen. And… maybe Luna can help."

Ami flipped open her computer again. "I'll call her!"

Makato nodded, watching Mamoru sleep. "Poor Mamoru." She mumbled softly, noting how heartbroken he looked, even in his sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter One

This is odd, isn't it? You all have no clue where I'm going with this, right? Well, don't worry… you'll all know soon enough! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter Two

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Two**

Minako lay sideways in one of Mamoru's living room recliners, her legs dangling over the edge. Her blue eyes watched the stillness of the ceiling, her mind pondering the events of the last several hours. It was indeed one of the worst days of her life… her good friend left her. Usagi left her. She left them all. Minako felt her eyes welling up with tears again. She couldn't help but think back on how wonderful the girl had been… she was the one who had brought them all together, and now…. now she was gone? How was it possible that someone who was supposed to be the tying binds that kept friends together could just… leave?

A scratching noise at the balcony door made the blonde girl jump up, her thoughts interrupted. She looked around, noting the noises of pots and pans in the kitchen. Rei was still making… something. Ami and Makato were still with Mamoru in the bedroom. Minako shivered and wrapped a blanket around her, standing up and walking toward the balcony. She smiled in relief when she saw her cat Artemis sitting at the glass door, one paw against the glass, with Usagi's cat Luna sitting behind him.

She slid open the door. "Artemis, Luna." She whispered, picking up the cats and cuddling them close to her.

Artemis tried pulling away. "Mina! Come on, now, it's alright!"

Minako sniffled and pulled back a little, still cradling the cats. "I'm okay… I'm okay. I'll take you guys to Mamoru."

She stood up with the cats in her arms and went to the bedroom. She felt both of the cats stiffen as they entered.

"It's so cold!" Luna muttered.

"We were hoping you could explain why." Makato said. The girl sat on the floor beside of the bed, leaning her back against the side board. Her long legs were sprawled out, her arms above her head.

Minako put the cats down, and they both jumped up on the bed where Mamoru laid, Ami sitting beside him with her scanner.

Minako sat down on the floor next to Makato and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm so tired, Mako-chan."

"It's the cold… it makes you sleepy." Makato muttered, closing her eyes.

Luna looked at Ami's scanner. "What's wrong with him, exactly, Ami?"

Ami rubbed her temple with one finger. "I'm not sure, Luna… I'm so terribly confused. These readings… they seem impossible!"

Artemis frowned, sighing. "Ami, I know you're stressed. We all are. Just tell us what the computer says."

"That's just it, Artemis!" Ami exploded, yelling. "I don't know what this means! It's impossible! The computer is showing readings telling me that Mamoru is frozen on the inside! It's saying that his organs are freezing! How is that possible?"

Luna put a paw on the girl's shaking arm. "Calm down, Ami-chan. It's alright… we understand this."

"That's what I thought." Makato muttered from her spot on the floor.

Ami wiped her eyes. "I'm so tired, Luna. It's so cold in here, Mamoru looks so sick, Usagi is gone, and… everything is going so wrong. I just want things to go back to normal. This isn't like me; I don't freak out and I don't panic… but everything's going so wrong. My best friend is gone, and I can't even find out what's wrong with another one of my friends! I always know! Always!" The girl buried her face in her hands.

"Ami!" Luna exclaimed. The cat jumped into the girl's lap. "Ami, look at me!"

The girl dropped her hands slowly, sniffling.

"It's okay that you don't know the answer. No one always has the answer to everything, and you shouldn't expect yourself to always have the answer." Luna snuggled against the girl. "It's okay. We're all not ourselves today." The cat closed her eyes. "I always knew Usagi was clumsy… and she wasn't the best Senshi. But… no one could ever say she wasn't loyal. And… it's so surprising that she would do something like this… she of all people."

Artemis cleared his throat. "I know we're all upset, but we really should get back to Mamoru…"

Luna sighed. "Artemis, we know."

Ami shook her head. "No, Artemis is right." She wiped her eyes and picked up her computer, showing it to Luna. "Can you make out these readings?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't need it. I know what's wrong. What I don't know is how to fix it."

Minako sat up, turned around, and propped her elbows on the bed. "What's the problem, though?"

Rei walked in the room. "Tea and biscuits, anyone?"

Makato raised her hand. "Give me one."

The priestess started to pass around the food as Luna began to speak.

"Mamoru is of the Earth's elements, as you should already know," she started, "and all of the elements that are on Earth affect him greatly. Just as your own individual elements affect you all, the elements on Earth affect Mamoru."

"But wait… all the elements are present on Earth." Rei interjected.

"Exactly." Artemis said.

Minako munched on a cracker. "I'm confused."

"Well… alright, here's an example." Luna explained. "Minako, because love and passion are your elements, you are able to sense when a person is in love, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Mamoru is also affected by this because love is also an element of Earth. He's affected differently, though. He can't sense when someone is in love as you can, but he can sense when someone stops loving someone. Perhaps the reason Usagi's leaving has affected him so very deeply because of this knowledge he has. But as I was trying to explain, he has the opposite power that each of you have. As Mercury can create ice, he can destroy it. As Mars can wield fire, he can extinguish it, and as Jupiter can control lightning and storms, he can settle them. As he is the guardian of Earth, he can protect against any element, in other words. Have any of you ever seen the symbol of Earth?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Luna put a paw up to her face, thinking. Then she jumped on Mamoru's pillow and touched a paw to his forehead. "Watch."

Mamoru's forehead began to glow, and a gray mark appeared in the middle of his skin in a few seconds.

Luna took her paw away. "I probably am not allowed to do that, as you all are supposed to be the only ones to access your powers… but for demonstrative purposes, I had to. Now look at the symbol. A circle with two intersecting lines in the middle. See how there are four different ends that touch the circle? Well, each end represents one of your four elements. Look very closely and you'll see."

All four of the girls leaned in very close to look at Mamoru's head.

"Hey! There are four color specks on the ends of the lines!" Makato noted.

Luna nodded. "Exactly. Because all of the elements are present on Earth, Mamoru has effects from all four."

Ami waved a hand in the air. "But how does this make him sick?"

Artemis jumped in. "His system has been thrown off balance, and now he's having a very harsh side effect from one of the elements. In this case, it's ice. So, look at his forehead again. See how, in the middle, where the two lines intersect? There's a very dark spot. It used to be white."

"Usagi." Rei muttered.

Luna nodded. "Exactly. He is greatly affected by all of you, and since she has left his life, the light spot has turned to dark."

"But Mercury's element is ice… why is he turning to ice inside?" Minako asked.

"Because the light spot in the middle of his symbol was his balance. Now since there is no balance, there is nothing to take the place of the middle light." Luna said. "So, somehow, the ice element of Earth has overtaken him. It could have just as easily been fire, lightning, or love. Ice seemed to take the place of the middle element first."

"So how do we make him better?" Ami asked.

"That… I don't know." Luna put her paw to his forehead again, and in a few seconds, the symbol faded from his head.

"He needs a balance again." Makato said. "That's what it is, right? So how do we do that?"

"Usagi won't come back." Rei mumbled.

Artemis shook his head. "I doubt Usagi would really help right now. I don't think she can be his balance again."

"But she's the only thing that can be in the middle! Right?" Minako scratched her head.

"Not necessarily." Luna stated.

"Okay, you've lost me again." Minako said.

"His balance used to be his love for Usagi, and the love she gave him… right? Well, Usagi doesn't necessarily have to be his balance. She just was because she was what activated his powers. Queen Serenity placed on him the obligation to protect the princess when she sent all of us to Earth, and, when Sailor Moon was in danger, the Earth powers in him activated. That was when the light formed in the middle. When each of you was found, those elements in him activated as well. It just simply means that it's his obligation to protect the Senshi."

Makato ran a hand through her bangs. "Jeez, he has a confusing symbol. Please tell me ours are JUST symbols."

"I think so." Luna chuckled.

"So what can be his balance?" Rei asked.

"Anything. Whatever that will make him happy. Since Usagi is no longer going to be a Senshi, he has no obligation to protect her. So he has to find something in his life to make him happy, as she once did. I'm hoping that this ice in him is just temporary, because his power to destroy ice." The black cat jumped into Ami's lap. "The only thing we can do is hope he gets better. We'll just have to monitor him."

"What if he doesn't?" Makato asked, looking at the pale man.

Luna frowned. "I… don't know."

"This is bad." Ami muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

Sorry it's been a while! I've been so busy! But I'm back! Yay!


	4. Chapter Three

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Three**

Chibiusa stood on the very highest balcony of the Crystal Tokyo palace. Her sparkling pink eyes wandered over the vast lands of the great city, taking in all of the splendor of the city that she had missed for so long.

School had taken the girl very far away from home…. but she had agreed with her parents that of all the places to attend college, Oxford University was perhaps the best for her. And, it was very convenient that her Aunt Minako had taken her leave from Japan to return to her home of years ago. Only this time, Chibiusa accompanied her. Why live on a campus full of English strangers that would most likely gawk at the Neo Princess's appearance when she could live in the comfort of her Aunt's home while she studied?

Minako had, of course, loved the company of her niece, and felt very flattered that her King and Queen had entrusted their only daughter in her care.

Unbeknownst to her, of course, the King and Queen had undoubtedly fretted quite a bit as they watched their daughter and Minako aboard the plane that would take them to England. Once the plane had left, Serenity had turned to her husband with a look of sheer horror. Endymion had laughed and embraced his wife, telling her that, of course, everything would be fine. Chibiusa could fend for herself.

They would not have sent her with Minako if she could not care for herself. It was known that Minako was rather…. flighty.

But now, the princess was back at home, after four years of endless studies. She knew that studying law had greatly been approved of by her father…. obviously, as he wanted her to have the greatest knowledge of all systems of law from the past and present. She was the future ruler of the Earth, he had said many, many times, and she needed to know what is wrong and right within all systems of law.

Chibiusa shook her head and laughed. Her bright pink curls had a rather pretty sheen in the sunlight, and she grasped a small curl trailing down her face to swirl it in her fingers.

With this preoccupation, she did not notice when her mother and father stepped out onto the balcony and stood on both sides of her.

"Chibiusa."

The girl jumped at the sound of mother's voice. She looked wildly to her side and noticed her mother. "Mama! Why must you scare me!"

Serenity chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear. Your father and I have something rather…." Serenity paused and bit her lip. "…unfortunate to tell you, though. It needs your… attending to."

Her father broke in, and Chibiusa turned and noticed he was standing on her other side. "You must go to the past, Small Lady."

Chibiusa's eyes widened considerably. "The past!"

Endymion ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "There's an urgent matter at hand in the past that, as your mother just said, requires your assistance. Usually, I would not send you to meddle in the affairs of the past, but I fear this time it is necessary. Pluto shall go with you as well."

Serenity placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "I don't think it really our place to explain the events taking place there, so we shall leave it up to Pluto to tell you. But it is very important, and we believe that you will be of great assistance. I would advise you, though, to use all of your Senshi training well. Remember all that you have been taught." Serenity leaned against the railing and looked away. "For as you will see, you shall no longer be Sailor Chibi Moon, even in the past. You are the only Sailor Moon."

"WHAT?" Chibiusa exclaimed. "What's wrong with Usagi! Mama, Daddy, you both know I haven't been to the past in… years! I was twelve years old when I left! None of them will even remember me!"

Endymion gripped his daughter's shoulders and turned her to face him. "We know, Chibiusa, that it's been a very long time. But…" He sighed. "You have to do this. Usagi has left them all, and the world of their time is at a crucial point where they will NEED a Sailor Moon to lead them. Your mission is not to recover Usagi, so don't go with that in your head. There is nothing anyone can do about that. Only Usagi can determine when of if she will return to them. No… your only concern is protecting the Earth of the 21st century."

"Left them?" Chibiusa whispered. "How could she… what about…. time? She'll alter time! I'll cease to exist!"

"Not necessarily, as Pluto will have to explain. I'm afraid even I don't understand all the things that time implies." Endymion said sheepishly. "You need to hurry, though. Pluto will be leaving for the past in but an hour and you shall be with her."

Chibiusa nodded. She was quiet for a few minutes, allowing all the information to sink into her thoughts. She looked back out at the city. "Well… so much for becoming reacquainted with my home." She laughed timidly. "But if Mamo-chan and the girls need me, then I'll go."

She started back into the palace to gather her things, but turned and looked at her parents. "At least I got to spend a day with you guys, right?" She laughed ironically and turned, walking inside.

Serenity sighed, resting her head on her husband's chest. "I can't help but feel the same as she. I have missed her so much to only have her taken away again. Why does Usagi have to be such a bother?"

"You're speaking of yourself, my love. Should you be so harsh on your own self?" Endymion teased, holding her close to him and stroking a hand through her hair.

"Oh, you and I both know that Usagi and I are no longer each other and the same. Time has altered us so much that I doubt I could be Usagi if I tried. You heard what Pluto said, anyways." Serenity sniffed haughtily, as if ashamed to be associated with such a name.

Endymion grimaced. "Yes, I know. But Chibiusa doesn't know that. I am glad we do not have to tell her of the whole story."

Serenity agreed with a nod. "And I. It would not be pleasant for her to find out that the woman she thought was the same as me is… not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto waited patiently for the princess to appear, tapping her time staff in only slight irritation. Pluto was one of the most patient of beings, but the time it took Chibiusa to ready herself and pack for any journey was excruciatingly long, and tried even her lengthy patience.

At last, the girl appeared in a cloud of pink dust, holding up the jeweled time key that had been bestowed upon her when she was a small child. She was laden with packages and suitcases, and Pluto withheld the urge to roll her eyes.

Upon seeing the time keeper, Chibiusa smiled widely and rushed up, launching into a hug. "Pluto! I've missed you so very much! It's been so long!"

The woman smiled, all annoyance washed away with the warm reception Chibiusa bestowed upon her. "It has been far too long, Small Lady. But I am sorry that we must make haste. There is no time to spare. For I have a long story to relay to you. A major change has taken place within the time continuum, and it has to be explained fully to you before we reach the 21st century."

"Major change? Major, major?"

Pluto had to laugh at the girl. "Yes, Chibiusa. Major, major. Sit down. It will be quite a long time before we can leave."

Chibiusa looked around and noticed that there was a chair directly behind her. "A duchess is missing her chair, Pluto." She said as she sat down in the rather plush chair.

Pluto grinned. One of the perks of being able to manipulate time. She could transport anything she wanted from just about anywhere. Of course, she had her limits. For, she could not remove anything that would alter time. If she did that, Chronos would undoubtedly become rather agitated with her.

A chair sat behind the eldest senshi as well, and she sat down, placing her time staff upon her lap. Then, she looked at Chibiusa and started to speak.

"Now, what I am about to tell you is no fabrication. It is not exaggerated in the least, either. I will start from the beginning. Tsukino Usagi of the 21st century has fled Japan with Kou Seiya. They have eloped, and I last spotted them in the rather… illustrious city of Las Vegas in the United States. That being said, it is imperative that we travel to the past to aid the other senshi. The 21st century is a restless century, and the senshi will need your assistance. A Sailor Moon is direly needed in that time, and, thus, I have implored the King and Queen that your assistance be asked for. As you know all the senshi of that time rather intimately, I thought you would have no objection to it."

"And of course, I don't." Chibiusa stated.

"As I thought. On with things, though… Chiba Mamoru has become very ill. Your parents have surely explained Earth powers to you?" The girl nodded. "Good. As you know, he needs a balance. Usagi WAS that balance, but now she is gone, therefore throwing his system off and causing his body to be iced inside. I will let you in on a rather well-kept secret. He will recover in but a few days. However, neither you nor I can relate this to the senshi, though, because that is not our place."

She paused for a breath. "Now I must tell you of how time has altered because of this." She sat quietly for a moment, and then continued. "Usagi is not your mother."

Chibiusa's eyes lit up in alarm, but the hand of Pluto stopped her from speaking.

"Technically, they are not the same any more. They have the same genetic make-up, the same DNA, the same looks, etcetera. But because Usagi has ventured from the path of time that HAD been set for her, she is no longer the woman that is now Neo Queen Serenity. Therefore… the people of the 21st century will never see Crystal Tokyo as it is."

Chibiusa was dumbfounded, but had no words to speak, thus letting Pluto continue.

"They may, perhaps see a Crystal Tokyo, but is shall not be ruled by Neo Queen Serenity. Mamoru shall, in time, become king, if he ever marries, but Serenity, unfortunately, will not exist in that time…. meaning that neither shall you. You, child, are a unique to your own time. A unique is what Chronos and I have tried to avoid in all our manipulations of time, but sometimes, in such cases as this, it happens."

"Chronos?"

"The time god, Small Lady."

"Oh."

The woman continued. "Don't worry that because you are a unique that you shall cease to exist as you are now. You shall not. YOU are fine. It is just that there shall never be another you. Does that make sense?"

The girl nodded weakly.

"Alright… well, now that it is explained…. do you have any questions?"

"If Mamo-chan marries… will that woman be queen?" Chibiusa whispered.

Pluto shook her head. "I'm afraid I do not know that for certain. I can tell you that if he marries a woman of power, she could very well be, but if he marries a common human, she cannot ever be queen. Only one of power can hold such a title."

"One of power?"

"A senshi, more or less."

"Ah."

Pluto watched the girl intently. "Are you alright, Chibiusa?"

"Mamo-chan is not my father, then?" Chibiusa looked up at the woman disconcertedly.

Pluto shook her head. "No, he is not. King Endymion is your father. He always was. Mamoru was never your father. He was just to be the same man to have a child that was the same as you. You must understand that."

"Are you going to tell Mamo-chan that?"

"I'm afraid to, but I know we must."

Chibiusa nodded. "I guess we should go then."

"We should." The woman stood up, and making sure Chibiusa was standing as well, blinked her eyes.

Chibiusa looked behind her and noticed the chair gone. She couldn't hold in a grin. "I suppose the duchess is staring at her chair now wondering if a ghost is inhabiting her house."

Pluto laughed, but then turned to business. She held up her time rod in front of the time gates and had it opened. Grabbing some of Chibiusa's luggage, she ventured through it, Chibiusa following close behind.

Chibiusa couldn't help but ponder all the thoughts in her head. Mamoru no longer the man to be her father. Usagi no longer her mother. So she, her mother, and her father were all "uniques", really.

'Unique. Really. I feel as if I have fallen to become a retarded person or something. At least that is the way Puu references it.' The girl thought bitterly, wanting to find Usagi just to slay the woman in her sleep for ruining the time continuum.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Three

Wow, I never thought I was going to get into this story this deep! Well, now that I have, I'm going to make it rather good, I think! It was just a thought I had in my head… now I have so many ideas, it's amazing! Well, I'll update as soon as I can, which should be in a few days, at least!


	5. Chapter Four

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

Okay, before I go on with the story, I'm going to address something that has appeared in several reviews that I think I'm going to go ahead and answer, just because…. it slightly disturbs me! Lol So to everyone who's wondered…. nooooo way will I set Mamo-chan and Chibiusa up! I'm a major advocate against the idea that Chibiusa has romantic feelings for Mamoru, and I always have been. I can't stand the idea. I've always thought that she just looked up to him so highly that she was just in awe of him. You know? Lol… so no, I'm sorry, but I'm not one of those people who argue in favor of the two.

Nor will I reveal if Mamoru and Usagi will reunite… that, my dear, wonderful reviewers, is called suspense! And you all must suffer under my wrath! Bwahahahahaha…. Ahem….. well. Yes…. I love you all dearly for taking the time to review, so I hope that as you read the story, you'll bear with my whole 'suspense' thing. I know it can be annoying…. I hate cliffhangers as well.

And, over time, I'll try to explain all the rifts in time that have occurred, so hopefully, everyone will fully understand all. Now, on to Chapter Four!

**Chapter Four**

Makato was on "Mamoru Watch". The girls had all decided that until the man woke up, they would all take different shifts and watch to see if any changes occurred.

It really didn't help that she was assigned to watch him from midnight until 3 a.m.

She really wasn't a late night person.

The tall brunette was sitting cross legged in front of his bed, staring out at the moon through the long window. Every so often, she looked over her shoulder to check on Mamoru. But she always turned back to the window, noting every time that there was no change.

Makato was very relieved that she did have one form of entertainment. She had managed to remember to bring her iPod with her, and now she scrolled through her playlists, singing along softly with the songs playing from it.

"So let go, yeah, let go, just get in, oh, it's so amazing. Yeah, it's alright. 'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown." She sang softly, bobbing her head along with the music as she sang. She leaned her head against the bed, closing her eyes. "So let up, mmm, jump in… what you waiting for? It's alright, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown…"

"I don't seem to see any beauty in breakdowns…."

The voice behind her was loud, and the girl jumped up unexpectedly. She took a fighter stance immediately, wondering who the hell had the nerve to try and break into Mamoru's apartment with ALL of the senshi present.

Then, she glanced at the bed and saw Mamoru trying to sit up in the bed.

"Holy crap! Mamoru!"

The man wore a wry grin on his pale face. "Yes…. that's how I like to be greeted when someone is sitting in the FLOOR of my bedroom listening to…. whatever that stupid music is."

"It's Frou Frou, and it's actually really good music!" Makato bit back indignantly. She always knew Mamoru was arrogant and egotistical. Ever since he had RUDELY informed her that her crush, Motoki (from the CROWN arcade) had a girlfriend, she had always thought him annoying. When he had started dating Usagi, she tolerated him. With time, she found him not… SO…. annoying. Still, he always had a sharp look about him. Everyone else threw themselves at his feet. She just preferred to stay away.

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing here?" Mamoru rubbed his head with his forefingers, closing his eyes tightly as if he was suffering from a headache.

Makato tried to hide her anger with his retort by sighing. "The girls and I were worried about you this morning… after… you know."

He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"Anyways, we came to check on you, and… your entire house was frozen. Like, it was freezing. Then we found out it was YOU that was freezing… INSIDE. I guess you fought it off though. I better go tell the girls."

"Oh. That. Damn it." He muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Should you really be doing that? And you actually KNOW what was wrong?" She put herself in between him and the door, blocking his path.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Makato, I know what was wrong. I have some… fluctuations of power that cause my body to do sporadic things when some things upset me emotionally. It's happened several times. Hot flashes in a 20 year old man is… actually very uncommon, when you look at things." He rolled his eyes.

"Mars power taking over… when was that?"

"When I had to break up with Usagi over Endymion's plaguing dreams."

"Oh. You never complained."

"I never do."

She bit the inside of her cheek and stepped away from the door.

Mamoru strode past her and opened the door, walking out in to the living room.

His eyes widened when he beheld two girls sleeping in the middle of his floor, bundled up in blankets from his emergency closet. Then he looked up at the couch and saw Rei snoring, kicking one of the girls on the floor in her sleep. He winced. "Poor Ami."

Makato had followed him out. "Nyeh. I think we're all used to Rei kicking us… when she's asleep OR awake."

He stifled a laugh. He knew the raven haired girl's temper when she was awake.

Makato cleared her throat loudly. "Hey, guys!"

No movement.

"HEY, YOU STUPID MORONS! WAKE UP!"

Surprised by the noise, Rei jumped unexpectedly in her sleep, causing her to jump off the couch and on top of Ami. Ami screamed in pain, rolling over and trying to escape from the girl atop her. She flailed around, kicking Minako by mistake. The blonde responded in turn by swapping and hitting back, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Nur….gh….Mommy, just….nugg…..more….minutes…." She mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

Finally, after a long battle, Ami managed to throw the wailing Rei off of her, causing the girl to roll on top of Minako.

Makato and Mamoru stood watching as yet another battle ensued.

Makato tried to stifle laughs, but failed. She dropped into a chair, laughing her head off. "You guys are a riot, really!"

Rei, finally off of both Ami and Minako, sitting cross-legged away from both of the girls, crossed her arms in a huff and blew out a puff of hair, trying to get her messy, stringy hair out of her face. "Makato, you're gonna get it for that. What the hell did you wake us up for? It's been a hell of a day!"

Makato rolled her eyes. "Hell-O?" She pointed up at Mamoru. "Does THAT ring a bell, your majesty?"

All eyes traveled up to see Mamoru standing in front of the whole ordeal, tapping his foot on the floor and giving them all harsh looks.

"Hi, Mamoru-kun!" Minako waved, quite unaware of the man's anger.

Mamoru dropped his head to his chest, trying to hold in all the things he really wanted to say. "Girls…." He finally said. "Why… have you decided to take residence in my floor?"

"Hey, don't you DARE start getting mad at US, Mister Prince of the whole god-damned universe!" Ami retorted, standing up and walking up to him. She stuck a finger into his chest, poking him violently. "We've had a hell of a day, as Rei said. We've watched over you, put you to bed, helped you, did everything we could to see you get better! We were worried about you, we CARED about you! We KNOW you're hurting, as we ALL are, so you need to back off and just realize we're just here as FRIENDS! If you're too good to have us as friends, then perhaps we'll just LEAVE."

Makato cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well. What a night. Ami. Cursing. Loudly."

Mamoru's eyes softened and he reached down and took Ami's hand, pulling her extracted finger away from his chest. "Thank you, girls. I'm sorry. It has been a hell of a day."

Ami slumped off, and sat on the edge of Makato's chair.

No one spoke for several minutes. The heater whirled in the background, and they all just sat looking at one another.

Until.

"You're welcome!" Minako said gaily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Wow, my hair's a mess."

They all groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came, and Mamoru walked out into his living room where all four of the girls had taken camp in the floor. (They had decided it was safer for all if Rei did NOT sleep on the couch. Rei had become quite angry with this. But when Ami threatened to yank a piece of her hair out, she had agreed instantly that the floor was best.)

Not wanting to disturb them, he slipped outside on his balcony, where he sat watching the sun rise. It was early, very early, and he had so many thoughts in his head that he needed the still peace of the sunrise to help him settle.

His dreams had been very bad. He couldn't get Usagi out of his mind… and it gave him a terrible headache that still would not cease.

He looked out at the city, wondering to himself if she would ever come back.

He scoffed, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. As much as it hurt, he didn't want her to come back.

He looked up again. "What about Chibiusa?" he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His question was answered very soon. It was two hours later when he finally stood from his seat on the balcony and went back inside. He found all four of the girls bustling around, and he blinked, just standing by the door and watching them.

Rei and Makato were busily making pancakes in the kitchen. Rei was running around grabbing ingredients for Makato to use as the other girl stirred the batter in a bowl. Minako was cleaning up the mess they had made from their sleeping arrangement, folding blankets to put back into the closet. Ami walked out of his bedroom, announcing she had made the bed and straightened the room.

He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

Minako looked up at noticed him. "Hi there, Mamoru-kun! How ya doin'? Look, we've cleaned your apartment all nice and pretty for you! We thought it would be nice."

He sank into a chair. "You girls are crazy."

Ami shrugged and sat on the couch adjacent from him. "Probably. I believe, personally, that we care too much for your well being."

"I take it that I won't be alone at home for quite a while."

"Please… in your state? You'll be lucky if you see this place empty in a month."

"I'm fine!"

"You have dark circles under your eyes, and you look like you have a migraine." Ami gave her instant diagnosis. She was relieved to be able to tell what was wrong again.

"I think I have some form of one…" Mamoru muttered. "I've had it ever since I woke up from that… freezing thing."

"You've also been outside in the sun all morning."

"Actually, that helps…"

Ami blinked. "How… odd." She threw up her hands in defeat. "That's it! Why do I bother? I can't diagnose you! You have a crazy body!" She blushed at the way she had put her words the second they left her mouth.

Minako giggled, and Ami stood up and retreated to the kitchen area.

Mamoru didn't even notice her discomfort, still sitting in the chair and rubbing his temples.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Four

Yay, he awakes! Okay, I'm going to be very busy working on a forum for a while, so it'll be a few days before I can update this again. So enjoy this! lol


	6. Chapter Five

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Five**

Inviting, warm smells were coming from the kitchen of Mamoru's apartment, but the man was completely oblivious to it.

Minako sat in a chair across from Mamoru, watching him with curious eyes. She turned her head, looking at him at different angles. She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair.

Makato walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys, breakfast is ready!"

"SHHHH!!!!" Minako hissed. She pointed at her interesting subject. "He's been sleeping for the past half hour."

Makato raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching him sleep for a half hour when you COULD have been in the kitchen helping me and the girls?"

Minako twiddled her thumbs together. "Yeah…but I'm a mess in the kitchen anyways so it's not like it's a big deal."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah. Good point." Makato scratched her head.

"Besides, just watch him for a few minutes and you'll see he's very odd."

Makato sat on the arm of the chair in which Minako was sitting. "How do you mean odd?"

"Well… for one, his face goes from happy, sad, angry, and back to peaceful in a matter of seconds. Plus one second, he'll be very…. I don't know… bright. And then the next he'll be dark. And the sun will switch with him." She glanced at him. "It's like he can control the sun."

Makato shrugged. "I don't care. I'm sick of all this weird stuff surrounding Mamoru. Come on, wake him up. He needs to eat."

Minako flashed terrified eyes up at her brunette friend. "You have GOT to be kidding me. No way am I waking him up!"

Makato grumbled something incoherent, and then stood up, pulling the apron she was wearing over her head. She stood in front of him for a moment before smacking his head with the apron. "Hey, moron, wake up! You've been sleeping all night AND all day! It's time to eat!"

Mamoru sprung up, going from laid back to fighter stance in an instant. He looked down at Minako curled up in a chair, to Makato standing next to him with her arms crossed, and then back to Minako, who grinned sheepishly at him.

He let out a heaving sigh and rolled his eyes. "I swear if I could, I would kick you all out."

"You'd starve yourself, and all you'd ever do is sleep." Makato barked. "Now get in that kitchen NOW or I'll kick your a--"

"ALRIGHT!! I get it!" Mamoru pushed past the girl and went into the kitchen, grumbling "Stupid girls" as he went.

Makato followed him with a triumphant grin on her face. "Yeah, uh huh, that's what you get, sir!"

Minako giggled and followed them as well. Her stomach was rumbling, and she was pretty sure that this would be her only good meal of the day. Makato wouldn't go through the trouble for Mamoru again. She was mad at him already, and it was only 10 in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa and Setsuna stood in front of Mamoru's apartment building, looking up.

"It's unusually dark around Mamoru's apartment." Chibiusa said to Setsuna, looking at the taller woman.

She nodded. "That it is. It's his depression."

"Oh… his elements have quite the effect on earth, don't they?"

"That they do, my dear, that they do." Setsuna picked up one of Chibiusa's many suitcases and walked inside the building.

Chibiusa followed her and they walked up to the front desk, where Chibiusa dug around in her pockets and found the old pass Mamoru had given her years ago. She showed it to the desk clerk that she did not recognize ('I guess old Merl finally retired.' She thought) and was buzzed through, allowing them to go to the elevators.

When they reached the floor that Mamoru lived on, they lugged what seemed to be Chibiusa's entire wardrobe down the long hallway to the very end of the front hallway where his apartment was. Standing in front of the door, Chibiusa took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls and Mamoru were sprawled all over the kitchen at the time, with Makato and Minako at the counter eating, while Mamoru, Ami, and Rei sat at the small kitchen table.

Minako jumped up when there was a knock at the door. "Oooh, I'll get it!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything when she rushed out.

They heard the door open, and then Minako's shrill scream.

Panicked, they all rushed up and out into the hallway, where a tall, green haired woman was standing looking down at Minako toppled on top of a pink haired teenager.

"Setsuna!" Rei gasped.

Setsuna looked over at the others and smiled her usual gracious smile. "Hello, senshi. Majesty."

Mamoru paid no attention to her. He was watching the floor, where the teenager was shoving Minako off of her.

"It's great to see you, too, Mina-chan… but you could let me breathe!" Her high, bubbly voice practically gasped out, trying to pry Minako's arms from around her porcelain neck.

Mamoru dropped to his knees in front of the girl. "Chibiusa."

Chibiusa looked away from Minako at the man. She took in a swift breath of air. "Mamo-chan."

He grabbed the girl in a tight hug, and her arms instantly wrapped around his neck. "I thought that… if Usagi was gone… that I'd lose you too."

"No… but just because I'm here, it doesn't mean she's coming back, Mamo-chan." Chibiusa pulled away and wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand. "Setsuna and I are here to explain to you guys what's gonna happen next. I'm here… to be Sailor Moon."

"What?!" Rei nearly yelled. "What are you talking about?!"

Setsuna shook her head. "We'll explain everything; don't worry."

Chibiusa looked at Mamoru for a long moment before speaking. "Is it alright if I have my old room?"

Mamoru looked down at her. His face took on a sad smile. "Of course."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. They started gathering together all of her luggage and taking it inside.

Setsuna and the girls went into the living room and sat down on the couches. Setsuna and Makato sat on one couch, while Rei took the recliner and Minako and Ami took the other couch. It was eerily quiet while Mamoru and Chibiusa finished getting everything inside.

When they joined the rest of the group, Setsuna sat forward in her seat and looked around at the somber faces. "I'll go ahead and save you all some sleepless nights."

Mamoru was just sitting down beside Makato when Setsuna said, "Usagi will not ever be coming back."

He looked at the woman's face and noted no laughter, no joke, nothing but sorrow hidden within them.

He promptly stood and went out to the balcony, sliding the door sharply and locking it behind him. They all watched him through the glass as he leaned over the edge with his head down. They knew he was crying, but no one had the nerve to say so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly twenty minutes since Mamoru had gone outside to the balcony.

Chibiusa chewed on her lip in frustration. Rei looked down at her hands and picked thoughtlessly at her nails. Ami picked at lint on her skirt. Makato sat numbly with her eyes staring out at Mamoru. Minako hiccupped in tears softly. Setsuna sat with her head bowed.

"It's my fault." The woman's soft voice broke through the silence like a sharp knife. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No. It's better this way." Makato said, turning away from the balcony windows. "It's better he have his heart broken now instead of ten years from now when he finally realizes she isn't going to come back. No; this is better. This will help him heal."

Minako hiccupped yet again, tears streaming down her face. "What are we going to do without her, guys?"

Ami was sitting beside the girl. She put her arms around her and ran her hand through the girl's soft blonde hair. "It'll be alright, Mina-chan. We have each other. We'll be fine."

The girl's cries continued quietly, with Ami shushing her every once in a while.

Rei sighed heavily. "I can't believe, though… that we all trusted her so much."

Minako stood up angrily. "No, Rei! No! You didn't trust her! You called her a crybaby, a terrible leader! You made fun of her all the time! You drove her away, you did this! This is all your fault! It's all your fault!"

Makato jumped up and slapped Minako across the face. "Shut up. Just shut up. This is NOT Rei's fault. This is not your fault, my fault, or Ami's fault. This is not Mamoru's fault. This is Usagi's fault. This is USAGI'S fault. Do you hear me? Do you get me, Minako?"

The girl burst into heavier tears, dropping down to her knees. Makato knelt, grabbing the girl in a hug. "It's alright. I'm sorry I slapped you. Now come on, you don't need to act like this. Do you want Mamoru to come in here and see you like this? When he's having such a hard time? Now come on, dry your tears…" She helped Minako to stand up. They sat down on a couch, where Minako laid her head in Makato's lap and tried to calm down.

Chibiusa watched everything with distant eyes. She looked around the apartment at all the pictures of Mamoru and Usagi together. She spotted one of herself with Usagi's arms around her. Hot, angry tears brimmed in her eyes as she stared at it, and she stood up and strode over to the fireplace mantel where it and other pictures of Usagi sat. She picked them up, one by one, and threw them into the fireplace, shattering the glass frames.

Rei watched her and stood up, walking over the fireplace. Putting one arm around the girl's waist, she raised her other hand, watching as a small flame sprouted from her fingertip.

She looked at Chibiusa. "Let's rid us all of her."

Chibiusa nodded.

Rei shot the fireball into the fireplace, sprouting a fire. They all watched as the fire consumed the pictures, deteriorating them into nothingness.

The glass door of the balcony slid open.

Everyone turned and watched as Mamoru, his face tear stained, walked in and sat down beside Ami. He appeared calm, but did not utter a word.

Chibiusa and Rei left the fireplace, but they did not extinguish the fire.

Rei went and took her chair back, while Chibiusa stood contemplating if she should try and sit beside Mamoru. Noting that he would not look at anyone, she simply sat beside Ami again.

Makato, with Minako's head still in her lap, looked at Setsuna. "Why are you and Chibiusa here? You might as well tell us all and get it over with."

Setsuna nodded, but looked at Mamoru for some sign of approval. He gave none, only looking down at the floor.

The time keeper sighed, but acquiesced. "Chibiusa is now the only Sailor Moon of her time, since her mother's retirement of the title. Since there is no danger in the 30th century, and since this century, the 21st, is the most dangerous, and since there is a dire need for Sailor Moon in this time, Chibiusa has the responsibility of caring for it… since the absence of the first Moon child."

"But Chibiusa is of Earth and Moon." Rei interjected.

"That only adds to her power." Setsuna retorted. "Now… since…" She glanced at Mamoru. "Usagi will not return… Chibiusa is the leader of the senshi. You'll need her, so her parents and I have agreed that it is best if she stays in this time for a while and protects it."

She looked around. "Now I suppose the only thing to answer is… why Chibiusa still exists."

"That'd be helpful to know." Makato laughed softly.

"Well…" Setsuna started. "It's not that difficult to understand, if you let it sink in. Chibiusa, her mother, and her father are now what are called 'uniques.' This is the term Chronos, the god of time, and I have learned to dub those who are stuck in a time period that will be discarded in the original time line. There are now a total of 6 of these time periods. There is one time period such as this one where, because of a nuclear bomb that was not meant to go off, but did, the United States was completely sunken into the sea. If this had been allowed to happen, then during what you know as World War II, the United States would have ceased to exist. But, Chronos and I look at what SHOULD have happened in the time line and noticed that this was not meant to be. Thus, Chronos and I took it off, putting it in our Uniques time line. That time line will continue, but will not affect any other. It has not affected your lives. Your lives are the normal time line."

"So Chibiusa really doesn't exist in our time line?" Makato asked.

"Exactly. She and her family are now part of a different time line."

"She isn't my daughter anymore, is she?"

The room grew very quiet as Mamoru posed this question, his head rising and gazing into Setsuna's eyes.

The woman closed her eyes. "No, Majesty. She is not. She is the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion of the Crystal Tokyo time strain."

Mamoru didn't say anything. No one uttered a word for quite some time, until Chibiusa, full of anxiety, broke the silence.

"I may not be your biological daughter of the future… but I'm still the same little girl, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru's head dropped down, and he stared at the floor. "I know, Chibiusa. I know."

Rei had to break in. "I have another question."

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"You still call Mamoru Majesty. Will he still be king?"

"Yes, of course. He is still of royal blood, the royal strain of Earth. Nothing anyone can do can change that."

"Who can be queen? No one? Usagi isn't here." Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Any woman of royal blood."

"Woman of royal blood?" Ami asked.

"Of course." Setsuna smiled. "You all know that each of you is of royalty of another planet. You are not only senshi. You are princesses, royalty, of your own respective planets."

The woman stood. "I'm sorry, but I have neglected my post for long enough. Chibiusa can answer any of your other questions. I have told her nearly everything." She kissed Chibiusa's forehead. "Be good, Small Lady. I'll report back to your parents."

"Thanks, Puu." Chibiusa smiled.

Setsuna nodded and left, not daring to look back for knowing that Mamoru's eyes were watching her in anger.

She walked outside and stood beside the door. She frowned. "I think he knows."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Pluto cleared her throat as she entered the grand hall of the Crystal Palace. Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity were standing together at the end of the hall, and were about to leave the room when they heard her voice.

Serenity rushed up to the woman and hugged her. "How is my baby?"

"She's just fine. Making adjustments. Trying to figure out how to act toward Mamoru now. Things will be fine." Pluto smiled brightly.

Endymion looked at the time keeper and knew she was faking. "There is something you aren't telling us, Pluto."

Pluto bit her lip. "I believe Mamoru knows. The others took my story. Even Chibiusa believes she is a unique."

Serenity frowned. "Mamoru knows it is his time strain that is the unique?"

"I believe he does." Pluto sighed. "And I believe he blames me for this. His angry eyes followed me as I left."

Endymion shook his head. "It will take a long time for him to adjust, that's all. But if I were you, I would not approach him and the others for quite some time. The others, perhaps. But don't mess with him for now. This is the time when he needs to be healing and starting his life over."

Serenity tipped her head. "Tell me, Pluto. For my own curiosity. Who will be queen in the unique time strain? Who will my beloved Endymion fall in love with?"

Endymion gave her a nasty look, but she only grinned.

Pluto laughed. "I'm afraid that would be horrible to tell you. I shall spare Endymion and not tell you. But when Mamoru marries, then I shall tell you."

Serenity squealed. "Oh, good!"

Endymion covered his face with his gloved hand. "I'll have it out then, won't I?"

Pluto laughed. "I'm afraid you might."

Serenity giggled gaily. "Well, it will just give me a clue as to who you might have been with if not for me."

Endymion groaned. "No, you will make it into a horrible thing, I just know it."

Pluto shook her head and left the two to joke at each other. She watched them from the doorway for a few moments. Her eyes grew sad as she watched them laugh, hug, and kiss each other. She sighed. "I am so sorry, Mamoru." She murmured, leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six

Hi, everyone! I'm glad to be updating again! I've picked up this story again, as, I read over it again the other day and just had to continue writing. And no, no, no, I promise that Mamoru is NOT going to end up with Chibiusa. Lol! I covered that in a previous chapter…. I think that's kinda nasty, don't you all? Lol. But I'm not giving you any hints as to what's going to happen. That would just be spoiling it all, wouldn't it? Okay, on to the next chapter!

Oh, someone asked why Setsuna says "I am so sorry, Mamoru" at the end of the last chapter. She was watching the king and queen kiss and felt bad that Mamoru wasn't going to have that, since, you know, his Usagi left.

And I know this is odd… I'm usually a huge Usagi/Mamoru shipper. But I just had to try something different. Believe me; you all won't believe what I have in mind.

Thanks to all my reviewers! You're all fabulous!

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Six**

It had been nearly three months since Chibiusa had entered his life again, and as Mamoru soon noticed, she was much different from the small child he had once known. He had found himself watching her earnestly, wondering how such an accomplished young woman could possibly be the small, spoiled child he had once taken care of.

She studied an awful lot, and of that he was proud. He had tried to help teach her to study at a young age. Seeing her curled up in front of the fireplace with a thick textbook in her lap and glasses perched on her nose made him smile with pride.

It also made him frown, though… once he realized that what he was smiling in pride at wasn't his daughter… anymore.

He had stopped crying for his loss of Usako… Usagi. No, he had turned to different means of letting out his anguish. He let it turn to anger, and he found it much easier to converse with the girls in anger rather than sadness.

They were at the apartment constantly. Especially since Chibiusa was around. Minako loved to make frequent calls and drag the young girl out for a shopping trip. She said that she had to teach the girl how to dress in the 21st century. Mamoru had just rolled his eyes and told her that if the younger girl came back with a look that was akin to a prostitute, he would have to savagely kill Minako. Minako had only giggled and made fruitless promises.

Rei was always dropping by for an afternoon "cleansing." She made note every time she entered his apartment that Usagi's bad spirit was making the place seem deadly. So, two times a week she would stop in and walk around for several moments before making a circle of candles in the middle of his living room and sitting cross-legged in the middle of them. She would light them, chant for about five minutes, and then leave.

Mamoru had once had the nerve to ask her about it. "If you're such a powerful priestess, then how come these 'evil spirits of Usagi' haven't left yet?"

Rei had shot him devilish looks and retorted, "It's a long process to rid an ex-lover from a habitation. It takes nearly two months to totally cleanse the space of a spirit who has inhabited a place for over two years! Give it time! I'm working on it." She had let out her breath in a huff, crossed her arms, and left the apartment.

Mamoru had rolled his eyes and went to gather the candles to place in the closet until her next visit.

Ami stopped in to talk to him at least once a week as well. She usually had a good reason, be it a new science exhibit she wanted him to attend with her or a medical seminar from a famous doctor. Since they were both aspiring doctors (he a third year intern; herself a new one), they often went to seminars in hopes of learning new surgical techniques.

The only one of the girls that Mamoru did not see was Makato, but that was understandable. A few weeks after the incident, she had been offered a place in a prestigious culinary arts school in the north of Japan. She had gone, excited and full of hope. It was, after all, her dream to own her own restaurant. Now, with new cooking techniques, she said, she could finally start working on creating it. As soon as she got home, at least.

Of all the people to suddenly show up into their lives, Haruka Ten'oh and Michiru Kaioh had decided to reappear. They gave the excuse that they had been in Germany for some sort of violin thing that Michiru was involved in. Mamoru couldn't remember what it was; he always tuned out Michiru when she started rambling on about violins, as, it bored him immensely. He had glanced at Haruka while the other girl was talking and had noticed how bored she looked as well. It was all well between the two, however; there had been many racetracks in Germany for Haruka to visit.

When the inner senshi had tried to tell the two outer senshi about the recent downfall of Usagi, they had shaken their heads and said they already knew. Setsuna kept them up to date, as always, they said.

Hotaru also reappeared for a short while. She and Chibiusa spent an entire week together, doing absolutely everything that there was to offer young people in Tokyo. But the frail girl had to return to her studies in Rome, and so after her few days at home with her friends and father, she had gone back to the Italian country. The senshi again tried to be the upper hand and explain things to her, but she as well simply said, in her soft voice: "Don't worry, girls… Pluto has already told me."

The three had looked at each other and shrugged. There was no one else to tell, so the matter was to be simply dropped.

Life in Tokyo was changed, to say the least. When a youma appeared, a new Sailor Moon with pink hair would appear on the scene and save the city before leaping off with her fellow senshi and the masked man. People speculated for quite some time about what happened to the blonde one, but, as the days and weeks passed, the gossip died, as did the memory of the blonde Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had pink hair, they said.

Now, with Chibiusa sitting again in front of the fireplace with a book in her lap and Mamoru sitting in the recliner also reading, it seemed almost as if the world was right again. But, as things usually go, things were not completely right. Mamoru looked up from his book at the fireplace mantel where all those pictures had sat months ago. It was rather empty now, save for a picture of himself with Chibiusa and Hotaru at the city fair weeks ago. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, using the lever to switch it into a leaning position.

Chibiusa tipped her glasses down and noticed him. Closing her books and slipping the glasses off, she sat on the couch adjacent to him. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" She queried, giving him a sympathetic look.

He laughed slightly. "Now you are to be my shrink, Chibiusa-chan? First my daughter, then my only companion, and now my shrink?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

"Yes, yes…" He sighed. "Well… I just still feel empty. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come to grips that she's gone. It doesn't seem real. It's like I'm living in a horrible nightmare where my life is being ripped apart right before my eyes."

Chibiusa was silent for several moments. She bit her nail and gazed at him for some time before speaking. "Mamo-chan… I don't know what to tell you. I don't know if the pain will ever go away. I talked to Daddy last night and he was worried about you as well. Seeing as he said he couldn't live without Mother. But you're proving that you're a very strong person by not breaking down. It just takes time."

A small smile came over his lips as he sat there. "Yes, time. I know. It's just hard sometimes. I wake in the middle of the night sometimes and… I think that she's there beside me." He opened his eyes and laughed. "Alright, that's enough. This is not something you and I should discuss." He stood and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Chibiusa sighed. "Poor Mamo-chan." She murmured. "I wish I could help him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami walked down the shopping district streets with Minako, bubbly as usual, by her side. They both swung bags back and forth as they walked. Minako's was filled with a new pair of shoes and a new sparkling dress. Ami's, however, had only a new book.

Minako stopped at a shop window and looked in. "Hey, Ami-chan, look at this."

The blue haired girl walked up and peered in. "What are you looking at?"

"That." The blonde girl pointed to a man's tie with a rose pattern design. "Maybe we should get it for Mamoru-kun. It's got roses on it."

Ami looked at it for a moment longer and then nodded. "Yes, that's a great idea. His birthday is coming up, I remember. It's August 3rd…only two weeks from now."

Minako dashed into the store, yelling behind her, "I saw it first, so it's my present! Hahahaha!"

Ami stood in the street and rolled her eyes. She could easily come up with five hundred gifts to get Mamoru… any medical book would do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei looked around the temple for the final time. It was spotless, she determined. She wiped her brow and let out a deep breath. She had been cleaning all morning, and it took a lot of work to make the temple look this good.

A giggle, a flash of blonde hair, and a ton of bags suddenly whisked through the door and pummeled the priestess to the ground. She groaned and hit her head repeatedly on the wooden floor. "Why, Mina-chan? Why must you do that? I swear, if there is but a spot on my squeaky clean floor, I will KILL you."

Minako sat up and giggled, looking down at her victim. "I just had to show you all my new stuff, Rei-chan."

Ami walked in, a few bags in her hands as well. "We've been out shopping all morning. We would have invited you, but we knew it was cleaning day."

Rei laughed. "You have learned well not to disturb me. Besides, I went out yesterday with Chibiusa-chan."

Minako pouted. "And you didn't invite me?"

"She had a headache and wanted a calm shopping trip."

Minako crossed her arms and huffed. Ami and Rei rolled their eyes and went into Rei's bedroom. Minako, seeing that she was all alone, sat for a few moments longer before springing up and dashing after them.

Rei was showing Ami a letter when she walked in. "Mako-chan says that she's almost finished with her seminar. In two more weeks, she'll have completed the program. She'll be coming home, finally."

Minako curled up in one of Rei's comfortable chairs and pulled out some of her packages for inspection. "That's awesome. It'll be great having her home again."

Ami nodded in agreement. "I've missed her terribly."

"Yeah. Me, too. I just hope she cooks for us when she gets back." Minako licked her lips.

Rei and Ami rolled their eyes again.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Ami's head. "Hey, Mina-chan… you brought up Mamoru-kun's birthday earlier. Maybe she could cook for his birthday party."

Rei wrinkled her nose. "Mako-chan and Mamoru-kun aren't exactly the best of friends, Ami-chan. She still calls him 'san'."

Ami pursed her lips together. "I'm sure we can talk her into it."

Minako raised her hand. "If not, I can always cook!"

Ami and Rei rolled their eyes again. "NO."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa finished her test quickly, handed it in to her professor, and left the classroom. All the other students gave her dirty looks, as usual. None of them understood how she could be so fast and so brilliant. At first, they thought she just simply wrote her name down and turned it in. But when the first finals came around and scores were posted, it was obvious: She was a genius.

Chibiusa, on the other hand, simply smiled and walked out. 30th century studies were not as lenient as the 21st century. You had to be fast, and that she was. When she had come back to the 21st century, she had instantly enrolled in as many classes as she could at the Azubu Institute of Technology. She had done so at her father's insistence. He had told her that it where had had first attended college before going to medical school, and he was sure that what she learned there would be valuable. She had agreed, only because it would give her something to do. Without something to accomplish, she said, her life seemed worthless.

At first, when she had told the girls and Mamoru this, they had all looked at her as if they didn't know her. She had smiled a knowing smile, realizing they were still used to the small child who would beg for attention and not shut up until she got it. She had grown a lot since then, she realized as she looked back on her life. When she had returned home to her parents, they had instilled in her a sense of reason. She had walked in the streets of Crystal Tokyo with her mother and had listened as the queen pointed out all the good and bad parts of the city. The woman had looked down at her and simply said: "This is yours, Small Lady. You must learn to care for your people, your city, and your world. This is your future."

Those simple words had given her a new reason for being a princess. She had learned it wasn't all about simply being pretty in dresses and getting everything she wanted. To be a real lady like her mother, she learned that she had to be caring, knowledgeable, and in connection with her people. With the guidance of her father, then, she had enrolled in the best of schools and studied with of her heart to achieve all of her dreams. She was going to be a lady like her mother, a genius like her father, and a great ruler some day. Learning, she said, was the key to existence.

She stepped out into the sunshine and looked down at her watch. It was only 10 in the morning, and she had over two hours before she had to meet the girls at the train station where they would pick up Makato. She had taken it much easier now since she had returned to the past, as, it wasn't so fast paced a world and she had time for the simplicities of life. Now, she entered the park and began to stroll at a leisurely pace through the grounds, wandering around aimlessly. Spotting the rose gardens, Mamoru's favorite part of Tokyo Central Park, she walked through the gated entrance and looked around.

Her eyes roamed over the flowers about her for a few minutes, but then her eyes caught something… out of place. Her eyes became serious as she sensed something was terribly wrong. A couple, a blonde woman and an ebony haired man, sat talking and looking at the flowers.

They didn't notice her, so she found herself a bench nearby to them and sat, reaching in her bag and pretending to get a book out and start reading. She could hear every word they said, and it was obvious who it was after only a minute of listening.

"Mother understands why the funeral must be a fast one. I don't want to be spotted here." The woman said. Her hair was short and blonde, her eyes bright blue. Chibiusa took note of her wardrobe: a pink t-shirt and jeans, with black high heeled boots on her feet. That didn't concern her, however. She was drawn to her left hand, where a wedding band sat on her ring finger. Chibiusa's voice caught in her throat.

The man spoke. "That's good. If we come in contact with any of them, though, they may not even recognize you."

"I hope not. I especially don't want to have to see… well, you know."

The man nodded. His hair, long and black, was tied back in a ponytail.

Chibiusa's hands were shaking terribly, causing the book to fall to the ground. She instantly reached down and grabbed it, not noticing that she was staring at it upside down.

"I'll miss him. He was so terribly strict on me… but he was still my dad." The woman sighed. "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry and if I remember, on the west side of the city, there's an awesome sushi restaurant where I'm sure we won't be seen."

They walked out of the park, hand in hand. Chibiusa stood and watched them go, her entire body shaking.

"Usagi." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven

I've had a lot of you wondering about what's going on, especially with Mamoru's attitude. I'm not going into depth with him for a reason. You'll see later on. I'm actually keeping his opinion out of this as much as possible. In later chapters, you'll realize why. Don't worry, you'll all get to find out everything.

I know this story is annoying a lot of you in that it's very…. vague. It's that way for a reason. I don't want to give everything away for a reason. It's evil, I know, and you all probably want to kill me for it, but I really am enjoying all the questions you guys are worrying over! Some of them will be answered; others won't because they won't be of any concern in this story. You'll just have to read on to find out, and hope to god that I don't become bored with this, right? Lol

Oh, and in case you haven't already figured it out… (Caution younger readers) Usagi is a total bitch in this story. Lol.

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Seven**

The temple door was nearly knocked down by the loud, hammering pounds that Chibiusa beat down on it. "REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN!"

From inside the temple, Ami, Rei, and Minako heard the knocks. They had been making 'welcome back' banners for Makato, but when they heard the loud raps, they sprang up and rushed toward the door. Rei opened it, and Chibiusa fell into her arms, heaving huge breaths.

"Chibiusa-chan! What's wrong?!" Patting the girl's back, she led her to a living area where they all sat down.

After several long moments of heaving and panting, Chibiusa raised a hand and, through choked out words, said, "I ran the whole way here from the park."

"Goodness, Chibiusa-chan! That's over three miles from here!" Ami started.

Chibiusa cut in. "I had to hurry. You have no idea. I saw her. I SAW HER."

"Who?" Minako asked.

Rei stood up. "Not her."

Chibiusa shook her head furiously. "No, it was her. It was HER."

Minako furrowed her brow. "WHO?"

"USAGI!" Chibiusa all but screeched. "She was in the park with SEIYA. She cut all her hair off, but I knew it was her within an instant of looking at her face. It's her. She's back. I heard her talk about a funeral. I think Papa Tsukino died."

Ami snapped her fingers. "I heard about that from Naru-chan the other day. She lives so close to the Tsukinos, you know. I should have thought of that."

"What are we going to do, guys?" Chibiusa panicked, running her fingers through her fingers.

"Nothing." Rei said. "We'll do absolutely nothing. We'll stay away. Make sure that Mamoru doesn't see her. That's all we can do. It's obvious she's not back to make amends."

"She even said she hoped she didn't run into any of us." Chibiusa said.

"Alright, then. That makes it final." Rei looked at Ami and Minako. "If any of us see her, we ignore her. Don't act like you know her. If you're with Mamoru and you spot her, distract him. Get him away instantly. Understood? I won't have him fall apart for us to put him back together again."

The girls nodded.

Rei took a deep breath. "We'd better get to the train station. Mako's train arrives in an hour."

They all nodded and got up from their seats, grabbing their purses and walking out.

"Not a word of this to anyone... not even Makato. We're going to keep as few people out of this as possible. Minako, if you say a WORD to Mamoru, I will kill you." Rei muttered as they walked down the steps.

Minako gulped, wrapping an arm around Chibiusa's still shaking shoulders. "Why does she always suspect me?"

Chibiusa giggled slightly. "Because you're such a gossip."

Minako huffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru was already at the train station when they arrived. He was sitting on one of the docking benches when they walked up. He stood with a smile when they arrived.

"About time you guys got here. Her train will be here any minute."

"We…uh… had to make a few stops. Minako got hungry and wouldn't stop fussing." Ami cleared her throat and nodded toward the blonde girl, who was happily munching on a fast food hamburger.

Mamoru cringed. "Does she have ANY clue how bad that stuff is for her health?"

"No, and I don't think she would care if she did." Rei said, laughing.

Chibiusa suddenly ran up and hugged Mamoru. Surprised, Mamoru blinked and hugged her back. The girl pulled away and smiled. Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

The girl shrugged. "I just… felt like hugging you." She smiled and sat down.

Mamoru blinked confusedly for a moment, and then sat beside her.

A whistle was blown and the people crowded around the receiving station all stood and huddled where the train would arrive. The girls and Mamoru stood behind the crowd. The incoming train caught Chibiusa's attention. She looked at it a little funny. It actually ran on tracks. It looked like the ones that in the 30th century, with the bullet fashion front and the white and chrome paneling, and it was fast as it came in, but still… it ran on tracks! That alone amazed her. She'd never seen a train like this before… all the ones she knew simply levitated a few feet in the air. She said so to Mamoru, who laughed.

"We're just old timers, I guess, Chibiusa-chan."

The train entered the station safely, and the passengers began descending the steps into the station where they met their friends and family or simply started to leave the station. Chibiusa noticed that those who simply left mostly wore business suits. She assumed they were simply in town for business. For a while, the girls were worried, as no one spotted Makato anywhere, but finally, she stepped down and took her bags from the conductor who handed them down to her. She smiled graciously at him and started to walk down the docking lane until she met them.

"Hey, guys!"

They all blinked at her for several moments.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you all alright?"

Finally, Ami spoke, clearing her throat. "Did… you… did you change your hair, Mako-chan?"

The brunette giggled, shaking her head to let them admire her new, short brown curls. "Yeah! You like?"

It was short. Short hair… no ponytail… on Mako-chan? Chibiusa was stunned for a few moments, like the rest of them, until she walked around the girl and looked at her intensely. Finally, she reached a verdict. "I think it looks fabulous."

Makato reached out and hugged her. "Have I ever told you that you were my favorite?"

Chibiusa giggled.

Mamoru even complimented her. "It suits you, Makato-san."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Finally, the other girls jumped in as well.

"Yes, now that I really examine it, I see that it does compliment your features." Ami said.

"Yeah, it looks totally fab!" Minako said.

"I really love it, Mako-chan. You can wear some really cute hairpins and make it look really cool." Rei said.

She laughed at them all. "You guys, really."

They helped her gather hew few bags (in other words, Mamoru took her large suitcase and Rei took her small one) and they left the station, all piling into Mamoru's small car instead of facing the long walk to Makato's apartment. Chibiusa found herself sitting on Rei's lap, while Makato was laden with Minako on hers. Ami had opted for the front seat beside Mamoru, where they had a lovely conversation on the approaching lunar eclipse. It was much more complicated in the back, where the bunched up girls laughed, jabbed, hit, and smacked each other the whole way home.

To say the least… there was no elbow room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few uneventful days passed… especially to Makato's eyes. She had been so used to rushing to get up and get to class everyday, where she would put all of her concentration and efforts into trying to impress whatever chef was assigned to her class for the day. She had always thought herself a fantastic cook… at least, she had always been the best at all of the cooking schools she had attended in Tokyo. Class after class, she had always outshone the rest. But at this new school, she was challenged. It was exhilarating, being able to compete with others around her. Sometimes she won, but other times she lost. One day her pâté would be absolutely fabulous… the next, her soufflé would be flat and tasteless.

She had learned so much since she had been gone. Yet, when she returned to Tokyo and her life went back to normal, she found herself happier than ever. Sure, she had loved the experience… but she loved her friends and her life in Tokyo more than anything.

As she sat in the MoonBeam café, sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee, her thoughts drifted to her friends. They had been acting a little odd lately, especially Minako, who was… rather quiet. They had given her many odd looks as well. She had just supposed that to be because of her new hair, but, with those girls, you could never tell. She ran a finger through her new brown curls. She grinned. It had shocked them all. But it was a change; it was different. She felt different, and she knew she looked different. Three months could do a lot to a girl.

Unazaki, a waitress at the MoonBeam, came up to the girl's table. "Hey, Mako-chan. More coffee?"

Makato looked up and shook her head. "No, thank you. Is Motoki downstairs today?" The MoonBeam was a small café that was a floor above the CROWN arcade, where Unazaki's older brother Motoki worked. He was well acquainted with all of the girls, and had been especially close to Usagi and Makato… well, now that Makato thought about that, it seemed like a long time ago. Makato's face rested in a soft smile as she thought of the childish crush she used to have on him… until Mamoru had crushed her dreams, that is, by telling her about Motoki's girlfriend. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Nope, he's off work. Going to classes at the Institute today."

"Oh, that's great. Chibiusa's been going there, you know."

"Yeah, I saw she came back from…wherever. She's so… grown up! How old is she now?"

"Fourteen."

"That's impossible!"

"No… no, she's fourteen. She was twelve when she left… it's been two years… she's fourteen."

"But I heard she's already finished college! And is now taking more courses at Azubu just for the fun of it! She gets perfect marks; it annoys Motoki. He has a psychology course with her."

Makato laughed nervously. "She… takes after her father."

"Oh, is her father a genius or something? Let me guess; he's some secret scientist who creates weird experiments that will stop global warming!"

Makato, again, laughed nervously. "No, no, he's nothing of the sort." She got up and placed a few yen on the table. "I have to be going now. It was nice talking to you, Unazaki." The girl left the café, practically sprinting outside.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Talking about Chibiusa was rather difficult. She was an odd one to explain, that was for sure. She was like a mix of everyone, it seemed. She was fun and vivacious like Minako, deep and spiritual like Rei, a genius like Ami and Mamoru (Maybe that was why she was so smart! She could be their brains put together! Makato nearly choked at the thought of it), strong and brave like herself, and…

Makato stopped and frowned. Beautiful like Usagi.

She sighed. No one had mentioned Usagi since she had been back. Not a word had been spoken about her. It was rather odd. It was as if she had completely ceased to exist. She was sure that when she came back, Usagi would be a topic they could talk about. But no one did; no one said a word.

Makato looked around at where she had stopped. She was at the Tokyo tower: the middle of the shopping district. Looking around, she decided to go east, toward the Hikawa shrine. The girls had been at the temple nearly every day since she came back. It was like they held meetings every day. No one ever wanted to go out and do anything; they just wanted to sit at the temple. Makato would show up and give them all funny looks when none of them would explain why they didn't want to go to a show or out shopping or anything. Even Ami would refuse to go anywhere, including the bookstore!

The short-haired brunette passed by a shoe shop and peeked in the window as she passed. A pair of dark green open-toed heels with a small ribbon bow on the front caught her eye, and she had to stop and look at them. She walked up to the window and looked at the beautiful shoes for several minutes, picturing herself walking around the town in them. She giggled to herself and looked away from the display.

Her eyes, however, caught on something when they left the shoes. Inside the shop, a blonde girl was trying on a pair of boots, while a man stood behind her, fidgeting around and looking extremely bored.

Her eyes narrowed. The man was turned away from her; she couldn't see him. The woman looked familiar, though. Too familiar. She slipped into the shoe store and immediately began to pretend to be shopping. She even asked a sales person for a size eight of the green shoes she had seen.

The blonde woman was sitting in a chair trying on multiple pairs of boots when Makato took a chair in front of her. She didn't notice the brunette, simply looking at her leather clad feet.

Pouting, the woman looked up at her companion. "What do you think, honey?"

He looked down at the shoes. "They're nice."

"Nice? That's all you can say? Nice?"

"I've seen millions of boots today… they all look the same!"

The woman let out a sigh. "You're almost as impossible as…"

Makato tuned in to their conversation intently now.

"As who? As who, DEAR?"

"Never mind. No one."

Makato stole a glance at the woman. She gulped as she saw the furious blue eyes of her ex-best friend flash down at the pile of boots around her.

Trying to keep her composure, Makato slipped off her own boots and started to try on the green ribbon shoes.

The woman across from her noticed her boots. "Ooh! I love your boots! Where did you get them?"

For the first time, the woman looked up at her.

Makato looked back at her as well, and their eyes met.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven

(OMG…. I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. I have goosebumps…XD)


	9. Chapter Eight

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Eight**

Makato gulped, watching as the blonde's eyes became round as wide. She took in a swift breath, wishing this moment of scrutiny would end.

"Makato." She said, her eyes returning to the previous icy state they had been in.

Makato nodded. "Usagi."

Usagi's companion had been standing on the back of the chair Usagi was sitting in, leaning against it in a bored manner. Now he turned and looked at what was going on, only to have Makato glare him down.

"Hello, Seiya."

His eyes became shocked. "Makato. I.. I didn't recognize you."

"Yes… well, I suppose Usagi isn't the only one who changed her hair." Makato gave Usagi a daunting smile, anger toward the blonde returning.

Usagi returned the favor. "Well, now that formalities are out of the way, I suppose that we should go, Seiya… we have so much to do today."

Makato crossed her arms. "Why are you here? To torture us?"

Usagi scoffed. "As if. My father just died, if you must know. I had to get some boots to wear to his funeral, as I left mine at home by mistake. I didn't want to have to run into any of you. But now that we have, send my _love_ to the other girls. I'm sure they love Rei as their new leader." The blonde stood, grabbing the box with the boots she had just tried on. "I'll just take these boots, honey." She smiled to Seiya.

He nodded, and they went to the front desk to pay for them. Makato jumped up and followed them, still wearing the green shoes she had been trying on. She leaned against the counter, turning and looking at Usagi full in the face as Usagi tried to avoid her eyes by watching Seiya fumble with his wallet.

"Rei isn't out leader, Usagi."

Usagi cast a glance back at her. "Oh? She isn't? Well, I never thought you would opt for the position."

"No, it's not me. It's Chibiusa-chan. She's home. She's come to take care of us all… especially Mamoru-kun."

A pang of hurt entered Usagi's eyes for a split second before turning icy again. "It's surprising that she still exists."

"You heartless bitch."

Usagi smiled cruelly. "Yes. Well, we all must be one at some times, mustn't we?"

"You're not even our Usagi anymore."

Usagi laughed. "Whatever gave you that idea, Makato-san? No, I'm not your Usagi anymore. I've grown up; I've forgotten you all."

Makato felt a pang of hurt in her chest. She looked down at the shoes on her feet, digging the toes into the plush carpet. "We haven't forgotten you." She whispered.

"Well, you should. I'm not coming back, if that's what you keep trying to get at." She held her hand to Makato's face. "See this ring? I'm married, Makato-san. My name is Kou Usagi. So go tell your friends about that piece of gossip, okay? And be SURE to tell that sorry cad of a man you're calling Mamoru-kun." She smiled cruelly again. "Whatever happened? The last time I remember things, you hated Chiba. Always did. Having a change of heart now that he's all alone?"

Makato gritted her teeth. "I should have been friends with him then instead of with you. He's a good man. He loved you, did everything for you, and lived for you. You nearly killed him when you left."

Usagi looked Makato squarely in the eye, shaking Makato down to her bones. "Good."

Usagi took the bag with shoes from Seiya, and together they turned and walked out of the store.

Makato stood motionless for several minutes, silently willing tears not to fall down her face as they pooled into her eyes. How could that woman, that cold woman, be the fun, loving, and caring Usagi they had all known and loved so well? She sniffed and wiped her eyes, walking back to where she had left her things.

A sales clerk came up to her. "I heard what happened between you and that girl." She was the girl that had behind the counter when they were talking.

Makato turned around and looked at the girl, a red-headed short girl with caring eyes. She smiled absently, her eyes filling with tears again. "She used to be my best friend."

The girl, whose name tag read "Sakura", sat down in front of Makato in the same chair Usagi had occupied. "She sounds like a total bitch, in my opinion." The girl leaned down and started to pick up all the littered boxes Usagi had left behind. "And she was a rude customer."

Makato giggled slightly. "Won't your boss be mad at you for talking to me like this?"

Sakura gave Makato a grin. "No, because I AM the boss." She noticed Makato's feet. "Oh, you like our ribbon collection? My favorites are the red ones, but the green are very pretty, too." She looked at Makato with a comforting smile as she stood up. "Tell you what. You've had a bad day, and I want to help you make it better. I'll give you those shoes for half off."

Makato's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Oh wow! Thank you so much!" She stared down adoringly at the shoes. "They fit so perfectly."

Sakura smiled. "And they look fabulous. I hope you enjoy them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eight

(Sorry this one's so short. I just didn't want to go into anything else in this chapter. I want to save it. Lol)


	10. Chapter Nine

Warning: You will be shocked by this chapter. And if you're not shocked… then I suck as a writer. Lol.

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Nine**

Makato, shoe bag in hand, climbed up the wide steps of the Hikawa Shrine. Her heart was still heavy from the brunt confrontation with Usagi. She sighed deeply, lazily swinging the shoe bag back and forth as she trudged up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she was surprised to see everyone sitting in the garden; Rei, Minako, Ami, Chibiusa, Haruka, and Michiru were all there. Confused, she walked up to the group.

"Hey, Mako-chan! About time you got here!" Minako waved.

Makato smiled. "Were we… planning something today?"

"Yeah, didn't you get my message?" Rei asked. "I left you a message on your phone when you didn't pick up."

Makato shook her head and rifled through her bag until she pulled out her cell phone. Looking at the cover, she noticed she had a missed call and a voicemail. She laughed lightly. "I've had such a hectic day that I totally missed that." She sat down on the grass beside Minako. Minako spied her bag and grabbed it.

"Ooh, what did you buy?" She asked, pulling out the shoe box. "Shoes! And gorgeous ones at that!" She held up one of the green slippers. Everyone "ooohed".

"Those are beautiful!" Ami said. She blushed. Usually she wasn't one to put in her opinion on anything besides books.

Rei nodded. "They are very pretty. You can wear them to the party!"

"Party?" Makato raised an eyebrow. "What party?"

"Mamoru-kun's birthday party, silly. That's why we're all here. We're planning!" Minako flicked Makato's head.

"Oh." She said. Biting her lip, she refrained from telling them about her confrontation. She didn't want to upset anyone with the knowledge that the girl was in the city.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's get started. Where should we have it?" Chibiusa was sitting with a pen and writing pad in her lap. Luna was also in her lap, but was of little help in the planning. She was simply there for the occasional scratches Chibiusa would give to the back of her ear.

"What about at his apartment?" Haruka put in. "Or here?"

Makato shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys, but I am so sick of everyone crowding here and never going anywhere else. How about we have it at the arcade? Come on, that's where we all met him. It'd be kind of… reminiscent."

Rei scrunched her brow. "Well, alright. I'll talk to Motoki and make the arrangements for that. Chibiusa, write that down."

Chibiusa wrote it down. "What about the cake?"

"I'll make it." Makato volunteered, sticking her hand in the air.

Everyone was speechless for a moment.

"Are you sure about that, Mako-chan?" Ami asked timidly.

Makato gave her a confused look. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Michiru cleared her throat. "Everyone knows, even Mamoru, that you and he aren't exactly… well, friends. You volunteering for his party is odd."

Makato looked up at the aqua haired girl that sat elegantly perched on one of the stone garden benches. "I know I haven't exactly been… kind to him, as… well..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I always thought that he was bad for Usagi." Her eyes became misty. "I misjudged him. I never would have thought it would have been the other way around, but, look at how things have turned out! Usagi was bad for him, not he for her." She sighed and decided to go for the plunge. "I saw her today."

There was a sharp intake of breath, more from the inner senshi and Chibiusa than the other two. Haruka and Michiru were more stunned than anything.

"She's… she's here?!" Haruka stuttered.

Makato nodded. "I was walking here, actually, when I stopped at a store window, where I got these shoes. I saw her with… _Seiya_…and I went in, hoping that I was wrong and that it was just someone who looked like her." She bit her lip, tears forming again in her eyes. "We talked. She was… changed. She hates us all. She's… she's married Seiya." She looked around at her friends. Haruka and Michiru looked shocked, like the wind had been knocked out of them, but the others were simply silent, staring down or away from her. Her eyes darkened as she looked at them. "You knew she was here, didn't you all? Even you, Chibiusa? You all knew and yet you didn't tell me?" Standing up, tears began to stream down her face. "You let me walk around this city unguarded, while you all knew that… that… bitch was around?"

Rei stood and tried to reach her arms out to the girl. "It wasn't like that. We were trying to keep it as secret as possible. We didn't want it to explode…"

Makato backed away from her as Chibiusa jumped up. "Mako-chan, Usagi hasn't seen us, I just saw her. I was walking in the park and I saw her there with Seiya. I told Rei, Ami, and Minako before you came back, because I freaked out. We all decided it was best not to tell anyone else that she was around. We didn't want anyone else to have to worry like we have been."

Makato scoffed. "Oh, so none of you thought that perhaps we needed to know, so that we would be on our guard to know what to do when we spotted her? I was terrified this afternoon; mortified, ashamed, even! You try walking into a store where your once best friend turns into your enemy in a matter of seconds! Once you've experienced that, THEN you can tell me what's best for me!" Turning away from the group, she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

"Mako-chan!" Rei, Ami, Minako, and Chibiusa yelled, starting to go after her.

Michiru, jumping up, stopped them by a simple swipe of her arm, blocking their path. They looked at her in surprise, but she looked back at them with a hardened face. "Let her alone. She's right. You should have told us all, so we would have been prepared. You should be ashamed of yourselves." She and Haruka turned and left them alone.

They all stood silently for quite some time. Luna cleared her throat, gaining their attention. They turned, seeing the guardian sitting atop the stone bench that Haruka and Michiru had occupied. "Well, I agree that you should have told them as well, but, I suppose you thought you were doing what's best, so I won't be angry with you for it. But I will tell you this: you needed to have told ALL of the senshi. You are the guardians of the future of this planet. And what is the future of this planet?"

Rei and Minako looked at Ami and Chibiusa, who both shrugged helplessly.

Luna sighed. "Mamoru, girls. Mamoru. He's the future king. I doubt seeing her would have been a good step toward getting over her, do you? No, you should have told all the senshi, myself, and Artemis, so that we all may have been sure to keep Mamoru away from her."

Chibiusa uttered a deep, long sigh. "Well, we all know now."

"Yeah, but we hurt Mako-chan, Michi-chan, and Haru-chan in the process." Minako piped up. "I knew we should have said something."

Rei looked sideways at her. "You just wanted to gossip, you baka."

Ami glared at Rei. "Rei, don't start arguing now. This is not the time for that. We have to talk to Mako-chan and apologize to her… and hope that she forgives us. We hurt her most of all."

They all nodded, agreeing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato ran for quite some time, until she reached downtown Tokyo. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she looked up and saw she was in front of the CROWN. She laughed to herself. Every time that anything happened, it was always the CROWN where everyone ran. She walked in and saw Motoki at the front counter, wiping down the snack counter, as usual. Most of the time, she opted for the café above the arcade (She preferred coffee to milkshakes), but today she just wanted to talk to Motoki, instead of the gossip and nosiness of his sister, Unazaki.

Motoki saw her and waved. "Makato-chan, long time no see!"

She smiled and went to the front counter, plopping down on one of the swiveling stools. "Do you realize how glad I am to see you?"

He laughed. "Aw, how sweet. What could I have done to have gained such affections from such a lovely girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now, now, what would Reika say?"

"She'd say 'I love Mako-chan, so I won't kill her, but I will kill you, Motoki!'". He grinned. "What can I get for you, dear?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not really hungry or anything. I just came here to escape things."

"Couldn't be the weather. It's lovely out."

She laughed. "No, not the weather. Wait a couple months and I'll be in here to do that. Just the girls."

"Uh oh. What's going on?"

She sighed. Looking up at his caring blue eyes, she broke. "I saw Usagi today, and I found out that they knew she was in town and didn't warn me."

Motoki saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "They probably thought they were protecting you."

She shook her head. "It doesn't feel like that. Ever since I came back, I've felt out of place. It's like they've all forgotten me. It's like… it's like… it's like I'm the second Usagi." She choked on a sob. "I hate her, Motoki-kun. I hate her."

Motoki sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "It's alright. I know you do. I think you all do." He smiled sadly. "It's the oddest sight ever. That so many people have been this hurt and this broken over that one girl. You were all in love with her, I think. Not just Mamoru-kun. All you girls, too. She brought you all together. And now that's she's gone you feel deserted. Right?"

Makato nodded.

"I thought so. Listen…" He gave her a warm smile. "I know it's hard. But those girls can't lose you now. So don't go getting any funny idea in your head of leaving just because you feel a little left out at the moment. They were trying to protect you. I know those girls well, just as I know you well. And I know that you all love each other very much, and you need each other."

Makato looked up at him. "Do you miss her, too?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "No, because she's not the little Usagi I knew. She hurt my best friend, broke his heart. That's not the loving girl I knew, the girl I used to talk to and give milkshakes. No, I don't miss this Usagi."

Makato nodded. "I shouldn't either, should I? I should be strong and get over it. I've always been strong; I've always been able to deal with things."

Motoki kissed her forehead. "You'll be alright."

She smiled. "Yeah. I guess I better go, too. It's getting late." She got up off the stool and tuned to him. "You're always a great help, Motoki-kun."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, that's my job. I'm just your average, everyday snack bar boy and advice giver extraordinaire."

She giggled and waved to him as she walked out the door. For a while, she simply walked, going in no particular direction. Then she found herself looking at Mamoru's apartment building. She thought about it for a long time, whether or not to tell him that Usagi was around again. It was true that the girls should have told her, but… telling Mamoru was a whole different story. Would it kill him, or would it be protecting him? She bit her lip, chewing on it as she thought it over. She didn't expect an answer so quickly.

"Makato-san, why on earth are you standing in the middle of the sidewalk?"

She whipped around. Mamoru, carrying a few grocery sacks, stood behind her with a quizzical expression on his face.

Laughing nervously, she scratched her head, trying to rack her brain for an answer. "I was just… well, you see… I was actually…well, it was really just that…" She gave up at this point and shrugged helplessly. "I've had a rough day and was just walking around. I saw your apartment building and was trying to decide whether I should visit you or not."

He gazed at her for a long moment, very confused. Makato… wanted to visit him? She rarely even came around when the other girls were with her. Finally, after watching her bite her lip for a minute, he shrugged. "Okay, then. Come on up." He strode past her into the building. After she blinked a few times, she walked in after him. It was an awkward elevator ride, and an even more awkward walk down the long hallway toward his apartment. Finally, after he had opened the door and led her inside, it seemed to be okay. She grabbed the one of the sacks of groceries he was carrying and went into the kitchen. He followed, again confused, and watched as she started to grab things out of the bag and put them away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She shrugged; it was now their 'thing', shrugging. "Just thought I'd help out." She grabbed a can of tomato sauce and found the appropriate cabinet to put it in. "You know, your cabinets are a lot like mine. Very organized."

"I like things organized." He said, coming into the kitchen and putting his own bags down, grabbing out a box of cereal and going to a cabinet to put it away. They worked in silence for several long minutes, putting everything away. Makato was just putting away the last item, a bag of spaghetti noodles, when she turned around swiftly and accidentally knocked into him, dropping the bag of noodles flat on the floor. They stood silently for a moment, the only thought in Makato's head about how terrible it would be if the bag had busted. Then she noticed that she was pressing against him, her body to his. Gulping, she started to back away when she looked at his face, which was staring down at hers.

"Sorry." She whispered, noticing for the first time how very deep and blue his eyes were.

"It's alright." He tried to smile, but couldn't. It was very discerning, having a jolt of electricity run through his body for another girl, a girl other than Usagi… much less a girl that didn't even like him in the least.

She bit her lip again.

Sighing, Mamoru ran a hand through his hair and backed away from her, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Gathering her wits about her, Makato bent down and retrieved the bag of noodles, which had thankfully not broken or busted open. She put them away and tried to figure out what she should do. Go into the living room where Mamoru was, or hide her shame by hiding in the kitchen?

She thought for a long moment. Here she was, standing in Chiba Mamoru's kitchen, wondering what this tingling feeling was. Over him? It couldn't be. She hated him. Well, no… she didn't hate him. She had stopped hating him the second Usagi had left him. She had then taken up pity for him. She had felt annoyed at him when he had yelled at her about the girls staying over with him, but at the same time, she could see that he was thankful, which had made her feel extremely sorry for him. He was a mixed up puzzle, that man. He didn't show his emotions anywhere except in his eyes, which always revealed what he was thinking.

Then she stopped herself. How the hell did she know that? Sighing, she sunk her fingers into her hair and brushed through her curls with her thin fingers. Had she been subconsciously watching him? How long had _that_ been going on? Sure, it was easy to see that Mamoru was an extremely attractive man… but then again, he was pretty damn arrogant too. Not to mention that he was stubborn. But… was that really a bad thing? She was stubborn too, that she knew… they had that in common. He didn't look like any other guy she had ever been interested in before… she stopped herself again. 'Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.' She thought, squeezing her eyes shut. 'I'm comparing him to my old boyfriends. I never do that unless… unless…'

She gulped. She was attracted to Chiba Mamoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru noticed that Makato didn't come out of the kitchen, even though they had finished putting up the groceries. After ten minutes of waiting on her to exit the kitchen, he became worried. Standing from his comfortable place on the couch, he went into the kitchen only to see the pretty brunette whisking something in a bowl furiously.

"Makato?!" He blinked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I cook when I'm angry. Sorry." She continued to whisk away. "Would you mind eating pancakes for dinner? I'm in the mood for pancakes. You want pancakes? I hope to hell that you do, because I stole your ingredients to make them, and I'm standing in your kitchen making them, and I'm having a hell of a time, so you'd better damn well like pancakes!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Makato… it's alright. Yeah, sure, pancakes are fine. That's really awesome. But you didn't have to make me dinner."

"I'm not making it for you; I'm making it… I'm making it…" She stopped whisking to stare down at the granite counter. "I actually don't know why I'm making them."

Mamoru walked fully into the room. "Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?"

Makato jumped, startled. "Oh! No, nothing's bothering me! I'm fine!" She picked up the whisk again, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, you're not fine. Something's bothering you, or you wouldn't be angry." He stared down at her, his eyes watching her.

She noticed the spark that had ignited in her when he touched her hand. He was still touching her hand, and it was driving her wild. She gulped and pulled away, setting the whisk down. Her hands were shaking, she could see, but she really didn't care. "It's been a bad day."

"Wanna tell me why?"

The girl took a deep breath. She wiped her hands on her jeans. "The girls… the shoe store… the… weird… stuff… going on…"

He blinked. "Uh… I'm afraid you're going to have to emphasize on that. Look, put the bowl into the refrigerator and come with me into the living room. We can talk, and then you can make pancakes… okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it up and down the length of her arm without thinking. She nodded, grabbed the bowl, and rushed to the refrigerator, if only to get away from his touch.

He had gone into the living room, and she went in after him, opting for the chair. He was sitting on the end of the couch nearest her. They sat quietly for a while, Makato staring down at her hands and Mamoru watching her.

"Well?" His voice broke through the silence. She looked up at him, noticing his intense look. Her skin broke out in shivers because of his penetrating eyes. She gulped, sighing deeply.

"Well, um…" She bit her lip again. "You see… this morning everything was fine. My day was great. I went to the… the college… and I signed up for spring classes." She looked at him.

He nodded in approval. "That's really great. Even with your cooking skills and experience, you still need your degree."

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too… but um… then my day just went downhill from there. I went to the café, where Unazaki quizzed me about Chibiusa…" She saw Mamoru's eyes turn into a fearful look, so she hurried on. "Oh, but don't worry, I avoided her questions. Anyways, I left there and… I was walking toward the… the shrine, because… because… well…" She stifled a sob. "The girls are ALWAYS there. They never want to leave. They don't want to go out and go shopping or see a movie or… anything! They just sit around and read manga (or actual books in Ami's case), and they do nothing. Even Chibiusa goes over there everyday."

"And that upsets you?"

"Yeah… it confused me for a while, why they did that. I thought that they didn't want to hang out with me, like I was an outsider… But…" She paused. Should she tell him? Rei and the others obviously didn't want him to know, but… was that their horrible way of protecting him too… like how they thought they were protecting her?

"But?"

She bit her lip again, chewing on it while she thought. She decided it was better to tell him. He needed to be able to be on his guard too. It just wasn't fair, to let him walk around town without any idea of the girl being in his city. "But I thought about it… and I realized that that wasn't it… and I found out really why they never leave the shrine. As I was on the way to the shrine, I stopped at a shoe store because I spotted some really pretty shoes." She stopped. Hitting her head, she sunk into the chair. "Oh, damn it all to hell! I forgot them at Rei's! She had better not wear them or I'll kill her."

Mamoru chuckled.

She blushed, clearing her throat. "Um, anyways… I went to the window and... I saw a woman and a man in the store. The woman… was…" She looked at him. He didn't seem to have a clue as to what she was going to say. She took a deep breath. "The woman was blonde. She had short blonde, straight hair. She looked familiar… so I went in to try on the shoes and to spy on her." She watched his eyes, but she saw that he looked fine. So she went on. "I sat in front of her, and she was trying on boots. She spotted mine and asked me about them. When she looked up, I knew who she was and why she had looked so familiar." Tears filled her eyes. She nearly choked up, but went on. "It was Usagi." She looked at him.

His eyes were pained, but he nodded. "It's alright."

"You're okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled sadly. "The girls have tried keeping it from me, I know. But I saw her the other day walking with that bastard of hers. I had on my sunglasses and was on the other side of the street. She didn't see me. But I saw her. And plus Chibiusa hasn't been coming home lately. She's been at Rei's too… you're not the only one affected."

She blinked. "You knew?!"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah. It's alright, though! Don't worry. I'm over her; I really am. All of you girls have helped with that."

She sighed, looking down at her lap. "I haven't."

He gave her a caring look. "Yes, you have."

She looked up at him, noting an odd flare in his eye. She gulped. "But I was away."

"You still helped. Now go on with your story. Don't worry about telling me anything. I know."

'You don't know everything…about me, at least…' She thought queasily. She went on, however. "Well… we argued, she showed me her wedding band…" She looked at him again, but again she could see that he knew that. "And then she left, basically telling me that she hated us all and never wanted to see us again. The girl in the store was nice though and she gave me a discount on the shoes."

Mamoru laughed.

She laughed as well, going on. "Then I went to the temple, where the girls all were, as usual. I told them about seeing her, and... Haruka and Michiru obviously didn't know, but the others did. They had… hidden it from me. I blew up, I think." She coughed uncomfortably. "I have a bad temper, I suppose, but they let me run around this stupid town with that tramp around, and I had no clue, while all of them did? I knew then that that was why they never left the temple. It was in case they should spot her. Anyway… so I blew up, left… forgot my shoes…" she grumbled. "And then I went to the arcade where Motoki tried to cheer me up. And from there I came here."

"Where you looked rather odd staring up at my building."

"I was actually trying to contemplate whether to tell you or not. I didn't know if it would kill you or not."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Yeah." She said uncomfortably.

He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on. I'll help you with those pancakes."

She looked at him for a long moment. "You aren't mad at me for barging in and cooking in your kitchen?"

He laughed. "Why would I be mad? You're one of my friends."

Her eyes grew wide. "I am?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She took his hand and stood up. "So… then… why do you call me Makato-san?"

He stood at 6'1", and she at 5'7". It was nice, getting to look up at a man, she decided. He looked down at her, smiling a little sadly. "I wasn't sure if you accepted me as more than an acquaintance. I may think of you as a friend, but I didn't know if you thought the same. I know that in the past, we've been sort of at odds. I think you held a grudge toward me over Motoki."

She giggled and walked into the kitchen, calling back. "There's no think about it! I was furious over that!"

He followed her, grinning. "Really? Ah, now you see why I was afraid! I may be able to defeat Rei in karate, but I doubt I could overtake you."

"But Rei says she always wins!"

He gave Makato a funny look. "You seriously think Rei could beat me? I let her win, because she's a girl and because I fear her temper."

"Oh, my!" Makato went to the fridge and grabbed out the bowl of batter. "The great and mighty Tuxedo Kamen fears the temper of a girl?"

"A girl with the power to yield fire, yes." He shot a wary glance around the room, pretending to think she could hear them.

Makato laughed, grabbing the whisk again, this time whisking it more gently. "Alright, then. I'll just have to see if I can beat you. But no letting me win. I'm not that kind of girl!" She brought the whisk up and pointed it at him. She had brought it out of the bowl dripping, she saw, a little too late. A little of the batter spattered in his face. She stifled a laugh. "Sorry!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, went over to her, and reached over her to the napkin holder. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face off. "I'll remember that." He said daringly, looking down at her as he leaned back against the counter. Makato felt his leg brushing against her, his eyes watching her, and his aroma filling her nose. Whatever cologne he wore, it was intoxicating.

"I said I was sorry." She pouted, leaving his side (thankfully, she had almost ran out of air) to grab a pan from a cabinet.

"Alright, alright, you're forgiven." He dipped his finger in the batter and ate it. "I've never had pancakes for dinner before."

She swatted his hand as she came back. "Well, I haven't either, but, I was in the mood for some… so, ya know."

"Hmm, well, okay. I'll go set the table so I won't bother you while you're cooking."

"You're not bothering me." She said, blushing.

He had already gone to door, and he turned back to glance at her. Her head was bowed over the stove. She turned on the front eye, watching the flames come up as she put a pan over the top. He couldn't tell if it was a blush covering her face or just the glow from the stove. He went into the dining room, anyway, leaving her to herself for a few minutes. As he set the table, he couldn't help but stop and let his thoughts drift to the girl standing in his kitchen. Makato was… different. Well, especially different, considering the subject that he couldn't help but compare her to. Makato was loving, but was more of a quiet persona than Usagi had been. She kept things in, and he could see that she was like him in that she only let a few people close to her heart. He knew that she was an orphan as well, that her parents had died in an airplane crash. But she handled herself well… she was graceful and strong. Usually the two didn't go together, but in Makato's case, it was true. Frailty didn't become the girl, and even when she cried, she still had the air of a strong girl who was only suffering. He felt a smile cover his face. A few months ago, he would have never thought he would be having these thoughts about this particular girl, but ever since she had stepped off that train, her face bright and her hair soft around her face, he had found himself thinking back to the moment often. Now, as he stepped back into the kitchen to watch her flip the pancakes, he watched her eyes. They had looked at him differently tonight. Before, she had looked at him uninterestedly. But now… there was something different. What it was, he couldn't place. Perhaps care? Affection? He didn't dare think of any other word, for that word was still pain in his heart. Besides, he knew there was no way Makato would ever feel that way about him.

She put the last on top of the stack and turned, plate in hand. "Here we are!" She walked into the dining room, setting the plate down. "Hey, grab the syrup!"

He did so, grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat across form each other, laughing and eating so many pancakes that they both thought they were going to burst. Makato had eaten nearly five, the most she had ever eaten! But Mamoru had challenged her. Always being up a challenge, she ate. And ate. And ate.

But still, he beat her. He ate six.

Makato sipped at her hot tea, hoping to god that the pancakes wouldn't make her sick. She had eaten so many.

"I feel fat." She complained.

Mamoru laughed. "If you're fat, then pigs really do fly."

"Oh, so now you're calling me a pig? Thanks a lot!"

He blinked. "Hey, you know I didn't mean it that way."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know." She winked at him. "It's just fun to make you squirm. I've found out I'm good at that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

He rolled his eyes and she drank her tea again, ignoring him. He stood up and collected their plates, taking them into the kitchen. She stood up as well, walking after him. He was starting to wash the dishes. "Hey, let me help you with that."

He looked over at her with a smile. "No, not this time. You've already done everything else tonight. Drink you tea and relax."

She pursed her lips together into a pout as she turned and left, which Mamoru couldn't help but find adorable. He scolded himself, trying to keep his mind (and body) in check. But something was different between them, and he knew that she knew it too. He just didn't know what it was.

After he finished with the dishes, he walked into the living room, where he saw Makato sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. He walked up behind her and leaned over the couch. "Are you ever going to stop flipping?"

"No way! I've never seen so many TV channels in my life! How many do you HAVE?"

"About a thousand."

"Jeez!"

He laughed, watching her animated, amazed eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up watching an old black and white American movie that Mamoru swore was never going to end. It was terrible, to say the least. But Makato was obviously enjoying it, as she laughed and 'awwed' at nearly everything. Mamoru couldn't concentrate on the movie. He had ended up watching her through the entire thing. Funnily, she was very interesting to watch. Her green eyes especially caught his interest. He had always been intrigued by blue eyes, but her green ones intrigued him even more. They were deep and green… it seemed to him that she was like a faerie that belonged in the forest. Yes, that was it. Forest green. Everything about her screamed forest, from her brown hair to her green eyes to her thin, willow-like figure.

After the movie was over, she stretched and looked over at him, noticing that he was staring at her. Her face grew bright red. "What?"

He blinked. He had been caught. 'Damn', he thought. 'Think fast.'

"Nothing. You really get into your old movies."

"Oh, it's because I love James Stewart. I spent some time in America as a child, you know… I traveled with my parents a lot back then. I hated their cartoons. They were stupid. I always wondered how American children could love their stupid rabbit beating a duck over the head with a mallet… the duck never died! How is that possible? So I watched old movies like this one. The one I just watched was The Philadelphia Story… it had Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn in it with Jimmy Stewart. Weren't they awesome?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Her eyes lit up. "I know, really? So much better than movies today." Her eyes landed on the clock. It was ten o'clock. Sure, she had no one telling her what time to be home, but she knew it was time for her to go. "It's late. I had better go."

His eyes dimmed, but he nodded. He knew she couldn't stay. "Yeah, I guess it is late." He stood up to walk her to the door.

They stood together in the foyer for quite a while. Makato shifted from one foot to the other. "So… thank you. I'm sorry I went pancake crazy on you."

He laughed. "Anytime. We should make it a tradition."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

She nodded happily. "Okay! Next week, same time?"

"Sure."

It grew quiet for a few minutes as they stood awkwardly in the small space. There were mere inches between them. Makato broke the silence, knowing she had to go. "Well, I'll… see you later, then. 'Bye." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head.

She caught his lips.

Surprised, she nearly pulled away until she realized that it was HIM that was kissing HER. Startled, she clamped her eyes shut. 'Oh my God. Am I seriously kissing MAMORU?'

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. She couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could feel his tongue enter her mouth, and for a moment, her mind went blank as he explored her mouth. Suddenly he laughed, pulling away. He looked down at her. "You can tell you've been biting your lip like crazy."

She blushed, her eyes glossed over. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tilted her head down and opened them to look down at his chest. She wet her lips. "So… what does this mean? I mean, I… I mean, I knew there was something…"

"I know."

She looked up at him, knowing that when she did, he would be looking straight in her eyes.

He smiled at her. "We'll take things slow. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that…" He looked doubtful for the first time since he had kissed her. "But you drove me crazy through that entire movie… and through making pancakes… and eating the pancakes…and… let's just say ever since you got off that damn train."

She blinked. "Seriously?"

He nodded bashfully. "Seriously."

She smiled softly. "And I thought I was weird because I was feeling attracted to Chiba Mamoru…"

"Yes, odd, isn't it?"

"We're not exactly compatible."

"No; I think we are. I just don't think we would have ever realized it since… well, you know."

She nodded. "Yes..."

"We'll take things slow."

"Should we tell the others?"

He thought for a moment, frowning. "I don't know if I'm ready for Chibiusa butting in my private life like that. She does have that tendency." He admitted with a laugh.

"Yes… and I don't want the other girls to pick me to death. Let's keep it quiet for now."

"I agree." He kissed her forehead. "Go home and sleep."

She nodded, opening the door and stepping outside. Turning back to him for a moment, she grinned. "You know, the way you were brash enough to make out with me suddenly, I would have thought I wouldn't even gotten to sleep at home tonight." She winked at him and shut the door, rushing down the hall and into the elevator before he could say anything else.

He only smiled, wishing she could know how close he had been to asking her to stay the night… but he had known better.

Suddenly he stopped himself. As he walked back into the living room, he frowned deeply. Sitting on the couch, he thought long and hard. Yes, there had been times when he had wanted Usagi, but had restrained… but… never like that. He shook his head. Then again, Usagi had been innocent. Very innocent… very naïve. But Makato was innocent, too. She was the same age as Usagi… except… she acted so much older… so much wiser... so much more mature.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. It wasn't too soon, was it? To be wanting another woman… to be thinking of someone like this? He had been thinking of Makato for a few days now. It wasn't… bad of him, was it? Yes, Usagi had left him, but… it wasn't too fast getting over her, was it? It had only been three and a half months…no, he decided. It was his life, and he felt something for Makato. If it ran as deep as he thought, he didn't know. But he knew it was there, and he wasn't going to stop himself from fining out about it because of his damned past.

Damn Usagi and her bastard of a husband, anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato walked home slowly, thinking over the last few hours in great detail. How could she have gone from… hatred to being indifferent to pitying him to feeling this strongly for him so quickly? She shook her head as if to clear it. It was crazy, that much she knew. She wanted to talk about it, to confide in someone, but she and Mamoru had agreed that the girls were the last people to tell. And Motoki probably wasn't a good option either.

Suddenly, Makato spotted something jump out of the shadows and come toward her.

And there stood her new confidant… it was Luna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine

I swear, if you weren't all shocked, then I have to be a terrible writer, as I've been working up to this the whole time. I wanted you all to think that there was NO way it would be someone like MAKATO….. when the whole time, I was thinking about how great a Makato and Mamoru story would be! Lol, yep, this whole thing was to be a Makato and Mamoru fic. That's why I've kept his thoughts hidden, his thoughts very out of the story until now…. I didn't want to go into detail about what he might have been thinking THEN… not until now!

Oh boy, the next chapters are gonna be so much fun. Heh!


	11. Chapter Ten

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Ten**

Luna sat amazed after hearing Makato's story. The cat blinked several times, trying to figure out if the brunette was simply pulling her leg or was actually telling the truth.

Makato sat twiddling her fingers together, fidgeting on her couch. The cat, propped up on the coffee table in front of her, was watching her intently.

"You think I'm terrible, don't you, Luna?"

Luna sighed, scratching behind her ear. "I could never think ill of you, Makato. That being said… I'm very surprised."

Makato raked a hand through her curls. "You're not the only one. How was I to know I'd ever feel… like… _that_… toward _Mamoru_?"

"Well, it's not all that unpredictable, if you think about it. Mamoru has always been attracted to girls who hate him."

Makato strained a laugh. "Yes… well…"

"I'm just surprised he's already getting over her."

"Well, look at the way she did him."

"True. You'll be good for him… you'll both be good for each other." Luna jumped off the table. "It's late; do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"No, of course not! I'd love to have you around. You're the only one I can talk to about this."

"Not telling the girls?"

"No; we decided it would be a bad idea right now."

Luna nodded. "I understand. I won't say a word. Goodnight, Mako-chan."

"'Night."

Makato went to her bedroom and plopped down on her full bed. She looked around the green space she called her haven. Her head was filled with so many thoughts, so many puzzles, and so many questions. Sighing, she got up and went to her closet, pulling out pajamas and changing. She crawled under the covers, sinking her head in her pillow. Closing her eyes, she tried to push everything out of her mind. She could think another time; it was late, and it had been a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa looked around. Now this was going to be one fantastic party, if she didn't say so herself. The arcade was covered in red and white banners, streamers, and confetti. Many of the banners had "Happy Birthday Mamoru" written across them. Michiru's artistic handiwork had come in handy when it was time to decorate. She had painted all the banners, and they had turned out lovely. Two beautiful roses spiraled around the banner, while Mamoru's name was imprinted in the middle. The roses were so beautiful, Chibiusa was sure that they were alive. She had told Michiru so, who had blushed and commented that she had done her best.

It was quiet in the arcade, though, and it gave Chibiusa the heebie-jeebies, as Minako liked to call it. It was way too still for such a lively place, and she was already counting down the minutes before everyone would arrive. Motoki had been kind enough to close down the arcade for the occasion, and for that Chibiusa had been thankful. It paid off to have friends who were managers, she decided. Smiling, she hung up the final banner across the table where Mamoru's cake and other refreshments would sit.

Standing back, she looked appreciatively around the place and wanted to give herself a pat on the back. She had done a good job, of that she was sure.

A rap on the glass doors made her spin around. Makato waved, smiling and struggling to balance a very large cake in her hands. Chibiusa rushed to the doors, unlocked them, and slid them open. "Come in, come in! Here, let me help you with that! Gosh, Mako-chan, what a big cake!"

Makato laughed as they put the cake down on the table. "Well, there are going to be a lot of people here. I wanted to make it big enough for everyone to have plenty." She stood back and looked around at the arcade. "Wow! I guess I did a good job at picking out what color schemes to use on the cake! It matches!"

Chibiusa grinned. "Mamo-chan's roses."

She grinned back, looking at the pink haired girl. "Yeah."

It grew quiet for several awkward moments. Chibiusa looked at Makato, trying to figure out what she was thinking. In the last week, the girls and she had apologized many times to the girl for what they had done, and Makato had forgiven them, but she wasn't hanging around them much at all lately. In fact, she actually hadn't been around them except once, to finish up the details for Mamoru's party. Chibiusa found herself wanting to know where she'd been.

"So… what've you been up to lately, Mako-chan? The girls and I have missed you."

Makato blinked and looked at the girl. "Oh… well, I've just been busy. Classes and that stuff… you know." She cleared her throat and went over to the counter, sitting down on one of the stools.

Chibiusa turned to face her. Makato was staring down at her hands, fingering her manicured nails. Chibiusa scrutinized the nails. Makato never had her nails manicured before… she always said that it hindered her from cooking because she would be afraid to break a nail. Biting the inside of her cheek, Chibiusa looked the girl up and down. A white tank top, blue jean jacket, and green miniskirt made up her outfit, and her feet were wearing the green ribbon shoes that were now like her trademark. Her hair was curled, as usual, with small green butterfly clips holding it behind her ears. Chibiusa tilted her head.

"You look very pretty, Mako-chan."

Makato looked up and smiled, nearly beaming. "Thanks. I found this skirt the other day and had to have it."

Chibiusa tapped her foot agitatedly. Something was different! Way different! Makato liked shopping, but she rarely actually bought anything! More than anything, she used to like to laugh at Minako for buying so much!

"Is everything going okay, Mako-chan?"

Makato furrowed her brow. "Well, yeah, actually things are really great. Why?"

"You look different. Act different."

Makato blushed. Chibiusa narrowed her eyes.

"There's a guy!"

Makato jumped. "What?"

Chibiusa suddenly squealed, rushing up and grabbing the stool beside Makato. "Oooh, who is he? Do I know him? What's he look like? How long have you guys been together? Have you kissed yet? Is he a good kisser?"

Makato blinked multiple times. "Well, I… um, ah…"

The sliding glass doors were pushed open, and Motoki walked in, followed by Rei and Minako. "Hey, girls! Wow, what a cake, Mako-chan!" The friendly blonde called out, carrying a large wrapped present. He came up and smiled, kissing Makato's cheek. "You look fabulous, as always."

Makato grinned. "Thanks, Motoki-kun."

Chibiusa watched this exchange, whipping her head back and forth. "Motoki! Is it you?"

Motoki glanced at her confusedly. "Is it me what?"

Rei and Minako walked up, putting their presents with Motoki's. "What are you talking about, Chibiusa-chan?" Rei asked.

"Motoki and Makato are dating!"

"WHAT?!" Motoki and Makato yelled out.

Makato waved her hands around frantically. "No, no, no! Motoki-kun and I have always and will always be only friends!"

Chibiusa folded her arms in a huff while Motoki scratched his head. Minako gave Makato a funny look. "Wait, so you're dating someone and you haven't told us? Who is he?"

"I never said I was dating anyone!" Makato yelled. "Chibiusa is just saying things! She doesn't know what she's saying!"

Rei put a hand on the girl's arm. "Whoa, it's alright, Mako-chan. But you have been acting different lately. Plus we never see you. So where have you been?"

Makato blushed suddenly. She bit her lip and looked down at her lap. "Well, I've just been… busy."

"There's a guy somewhere in that, I know it." Chibiusa grumbled.

Makato sighed, giving up. "Fine, I give up. Yes, there is a guy." The girls squealed excitedly, while Motoki rolled his eyes. Makato rolled hers as well. "But you might as well give up on asking me anything while you're ahead, because I'm telling you a thing."

All three of the girls around her slumped, obviously dejected. Chibiusa slunk away to the back to retrieve her present to put in the stack, while Rei and Minako walked away, going to the jukebox and flipping through to find music that would fit the party. Motoki stayed beside Makato, claiming a stool. He watched the brunette for a moment before speaking.

"You know, Mako-chan… you're not the only person that I've noticed is acting odd as of late."

Makato gulped, raking her hand through her curls, a habit she had formed for when she was nervous. "O... Oh?"

"Yeah." He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment, letting her squirm. "You see, a good friend of mine… Mamoru, you know… he's been acting very secretive, sort of like you are right now. Now he confessed to me that he is seeing someone, as, he can't keep secrets like that from me… I know him too well. But I've been racking my brain trying to figure out who would spark Chiba Mamoru's attention that well only three months after breaking off a huge relationship. But I think I may have figured it out. Do you want to hear my theory?" He turned and looked at Makato with a grin.

The girl tried to avoid eye contact with the teasing blonde, looking around the arcade. She didn't say a thing. The only thing that escaped her mouth was a high pitched squeak.

Motoki grinned. "Are you dating Mamoru, Mako-chan?"

Her eyes went wide as saucers, and she turned away, jumping off the stool and rushing out the door. The girls all looked up as she left, and then turned a questioning glance at Motoki, who only shrugged, a huge grin across his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato pounded on Mamoru's door for the millionth time that week. Well, now what were they going to do? Motoki knew, and he would probably spill it to the others. She gulped and fidgeted, shaking as she waited for Mamoru to come to the door. He did in a moment, and looked down with a wide smile when he saw her standing there.

"Mako… wait, what's wrong?" His eyes grew dark as he ushered her inside, seeing her panicked gaze.

"Motoki knows!" She croaked, grasping onto his arms. "What are we going to do?"

Mamoru looked at her for a moment before his face broke out in a smile and he laughed. "It's alright, don't worry so much. He won't tell the girls, if that's what you're worrying about. I'm sorry I told him; I should have consulted you first. You forgive me?" He kissed her forehead lovingly, looking down at her with a puckered out lower lip.

She ignored him, blinking repeatedly. "Wait… so you told him it was me?"

"Yeah… why?"

"ARGH!" She broke away from him and turned into the apartment. "I'm going to KILL HIM!!!" She fell on the couch. "That baka, he tricked me!"

Mamoru leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at her. "Yeah, he's bad about that."

She shook her head, burying her face into the back of the couch. "I nearly panicked… rushed out of the arcade… probably scared the girls to death… and… and… oh, I'm going to kill him! Just you wait, I'll teach him a lesson…"

Mamoru laughed and reached down to cup her head in his hand. "You have fun with that, dearest… just please don't kill him TOO badly. We have a camping trip next weekend and I'd rather not take a cripple hiking."

She grinned up at him, covering his hand with hers. "Alright, I won't kill him."

"Good girl." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She smiled up at him. Sitting up, she turned and tried to straighten out her now wrinkled skirt. He came around and sat beside her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning down, placed small kisses on her neck. She let him, without even thinking about the time.

They had been together only a week, but they had been together every day in that week. He was at her apartment constantly, but more often than not, they would leave and sneak across town to his apartment, as… Luna was in Makato's apartment all the time now, and it unnerved t hem both to have the cat spying on them maliciously. Makato grinned. The first time Mamoru had kissed her in front of the cat, she was sure the poor thing was about to fall over dead in a heart attack. She found herself realizing more and more how much she and Mamoru had in common; she would have never thought it before, but now that they spent nearly every waking moment together laughing, cuddling (oh, quite a lot of that), talking, and kissing (which still made her blush sometimes at the thought that she was kissing Mamoru…), she realized he was really compatible with her. Hard to believe, but true. And she loved every minute of it. She couldn't understand why on earth Usagi would have even had the IDEA in her head to leave such a great man… but who was she to complain? If Usagi didn't want him, she damn well did!

"What are you thinking about?" Mamoru murmured, gazing at her glazed over eyes.

"Mmm… nothing, just wondering about stuff…" She turned her head and saw him gazing at her. She smiled at him, leaning up and pecking his cheek. She still wouldn't kiss him anywhere else… she always let him do the kissing. Sure, she was bold. She was fearless… in fighting. But this romance… it was a totally different story. She was a living wreck, to say the least. She preferred to let him kiss her first. That way, she didn't feel weird.

"What kinda stuff?" He nuzzled against her cheek, and for the first time, she looked up at the clock. Her eyes grew wide. It was four o'clock. Ami was supposed to be here in moments to drag Mamoru down to the arcade… it was the plan the other girls had come up with. Ami was to use the excuse of a book signing, and then would ask to stop at the arcade. Makato had nearly wanted to tell them she would do it, but… baking his cake looked weird enough to them at the time.

"OH, DAMN!" She yelled, jumping up suddenly. Mamoru looked up at her in surprise, confused and disoriented… had he not been kissing her just a moment before? Why was she… oh, damn, why was she already rushing toward the door?

He jumped up and dashed after her. "Makato!?"

She turned and gave him an air kiss. "I gotta go, I can't explain, I'll tell you later! Bye!" She turned and rushed down the hall. Suddenly she spotted the elevator doors open and Ami walk out. She squealed and pushed through the stairwell door. "The stairs it is!"

Ami, oblivious, walked up to Mamoru's door and saw him standing in the doorway, looking rather disheveled. "Hi, Mamoru-kun…. Is everything alright?"

Mamoru looked down at the blue haired girl. He blinked. "Uh… hi, Ami-chan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato dashed into the arcade and let out a sigh of relief when she entered. "Phew!"

"Mako-chan! Where did you go?" Chibiusa bounded up and looped her arm through hers. "Mamo-chan will be here any minute! Come on; let's hide behind the counter with Rei-chan and Mina-chan!" She dragged the girl along the room with her. Makato looked around as they went. The room was filled with tons of people, all ducked behind the booths and arcade games. She recognized several of Mamoru's friends that she had been recently introduced to. They waved to her, and she tentatively waved back. Oh, god. It was going to be a long day. How on earth was she to keep the girls from knowing?

As she passed behind the counter with Chibiusa, she shot Motoki a look that could kill. He grinned widely back at her, winking.

A few minutes later, someone yelled "Here they come!" and the glass doors slid open. Ami walked in, followed by Mamoru, who had been saying something to her when he stopped short and noticed the arcade. He blinked for a moment and looked at Ami in confusion, who only grinned. Everyone jumped out from their hiding spots, yelling "Happy Birthday, Mamoru!"

Well, everyone except Makato. She had stood with the rest of them, but couldn't say anything when she saw him because she couldn't help but stare. She loved that green jacket.

Looking around at all of his friends smiling at him, Mamoru broke out in a grin, his face turning slightly red. Makato couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable. Her eyes became glossy as she watched him.

What she didn't notice was that Chibiusa was watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoki and Mamoru stood laughing at one corner of the room, both eating cake; it sucked that she couldn't go near him. He had glanced at her knowingly several times, and had once even winked. She had blushed and rushed away. She had to be sure to stay away from him the whole time. If any of the girls noticed she was with him, they would definitely be suspicious.

So there she sat, eating some of her (fabulous, she had to say) cake and listening to Rei and Minako gossip about who so-and-so was seeing at the time. She sighed, trying to stay interested in their conversation. But with Mamoru standing just mere feet away, laughing with Motoki, she nearly wanted to rip her hair out. It was terribly frustrating.

Chibiusa had watched them both avidly throughout the entire day. She watched as Makato had only smiled whenever Mamoru looked at her, and how he had winked at her when he thought no one was looking. For a while, she had felt hurt that neither of them, especially Mamoru, had told her. But realizing that Mamoru had a right to privacy, she had forgiven him. Now, with Makato sitting miserably with the girls (who were downright boring her… if Ami wasn't talking with Urawa, she might have actually captured the poor thing's attention.) she broke away from the two cute boys she was talking to and went to the booth where the girls were sitting.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna steal Mako-chan from you for a while." She grinned at her friends and grabbed Makato's arm, pulling her away from the group. The other two simply waved them off and went on with their deep conversation of how someone had cheated on someone else.

Makato gave the pink haired girl a funny look. "Is everything alright, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Go talk to him, be with him." Chibiusa smiled, nodding in Mamoru's direction.

Makato's eyes widened. "Wh…what…. do you mean?"

"Puh-lease." She laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "I know you're with Mamo-chan. So go be with him! You're ruining your fun time, and I'll bet he'd be very happy to have you beside him at HIS birthday party!"

Makato blinked. "How… how…"

"He brightens up when he looks at you. You actually SMILE when he looks at you. You've been miserable this whole party. So go make yourself… un-miserable!" Chibiusa giggled.

"But I can't! The girls…the girls…."

"I'll handle Rei and Minako, if that's what you're wondering about. Why you couldn't tell us I don't know. Didn't want to face the two gossip twins?"

Makato blushed, nodding.

Chibiusa grinned. "Yeah, that's what I figured. Come on." She grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her over to where Motoki and Mamoru were standing. Smiling at Motoki, she turned to Mamoru. He raised an eyebrow at Makato, who shrugged helplessly. "Hi, Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa rang out, smiling brightly. "I just thought I'd bring you your girlfriend. She's been moping around having to put up with gossip the whole day. So cheer her up for me, won't you?" She turned to Makato and shoved the girl at Mamoru, who instantly grabbed her before she fell down. Turning around, Chibiusa practically skipped away to where she had left those two adorable boys she had been flirting with.

Makato glanced up at Mamoru. "I swear I didn't say a thing."

Mamoru grinned at her. "I didn't think you did. That girl is way too damn smart."

Motoki looked at Makato with his wide, evil grin. "Deciding to come out of the closet, my dear?" He tried, but couldn't stifle a laugh.

Up until this point, Mamoru's arm had been around Makato's shoulder, but she pulled away from him and walked up to Motoki, staring him squarely in the eye. Turning on an icy smile, she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her heeled foot. "You know… you'd better be glad that I promised Mamoru that I wouldn't absolutely KILL you. But I will inflict pain on you."

Mamoru stifled a laugh. "I'd run, Motoki."

Motoki cast a swift glance down at the angry Makato before depositing his cake plate in Mamoru's hands and rushing away. Makato, proud, turned back to Mamoru with a grin. "I'll let him off easy this time."

He laughed and put the plates down on a table before wrapping his arms around her waist. "This time?"

"Well, there's bound to be another time where I can beat the crap out of him."

"Oh, bound to be. I just hope I never have to become to object of your brunt strength again."

She furrowed her brow. "Again?"

"Yeah, don't you remember? You nearly pounded me to the ground once for telling you, one of many times that I did, that Motoki was unavailable."

"Oh yes. How crazy of me."

"Crazy? You were dead off in love with poor Motoki-kun. All of your girls were. I wonder if he ever found out."

"He found out about Usagi's crush, I know. She told him once and he let her down (very gently, as is his way, of course). She cried for two days on my shoulder."

"What a good friend." He smiled affectionately at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Like she cared. The next day she had found a movie star to be in love with. We've seen how fickle she is."

"Mmm." He gazed down at her lovingly. It gave her shivers up and down her spine. "You aren't fickle, are you, Mako?"

Makato blushed. His eyes were really starting to get to her; it was like he could see her soul. Then… if he could, she wondered if he knew how deep her affections ran? She tried to look away, but couldn't. "No… steady as a rock, I guess."

He smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss her.

It was at this moment that Rei and Minako chose to look up. Both of them nearly hit the roof as they yelled out simultaneously, "OH MY GOD!"

The entire room went quiet and all eyes glued to the pair kissing. Ami blinked several times, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating. She whipped out her Mercury computer and began to scan herself. Looking at the readings, she nearly fainted. It wasn't a dream!

Haruka whistled. Michiru smacked her.

Motoki grinned widely. Chibiusa giggled, and then turned back to her handsome new friends. Rei and Minako, however, just stood with their mouths gaping wide open.

Makato pulled away from Mamoru. It had only been a small peck on the lips. How could anyone have gone that crazy? As she pulled away, her two friends rushed up.

"What the hell is going on here? Is this a trick?" Rei thundered, poking Mamoru in the chest. Makato swatted her away.

"No, it's not a trick of any kind. Why would we do that?"

Rei silenced. She tapped her foot, confusion filling her. Minako, however, was far from shutting up. "OH, HOW CUTE! I can't believe this! Mamoru and Makato! What a pair! I never would have thought it! But you know, you guys are adorable together! So how long has this been going on?"

Chibiusa came up and grabbed both of the girls, pulling them away. "Come on now girls; let's leave them alone, shall we?"

"But, but, but!" Minako protested, but the girl was already dragging her across the room.

Makato looked up at Mamoru, who only shrugged and grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark out when Mamoru and Makato finally left the arcade. They had sat down and explained things with the girls and Motoki. Surprisingly, they had all been supportive, and not a word of discouragement could be heard. So, as they walked quietly hand in hand down the sidewalk, they were truly peaceful. Makato looked over at Mamoru, who had one hand in his pocket and other in hers. She smiled and pulled his arm around her waist, being a little daring. He looked over at her and smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"You looked beautiful today." He said quietly, and she could feel his soft breath on her ear. She blushed, but didn't say anything. They walked quietly for quite some time until they reached his apartment building. For a moment, she was nervous. It was almost ten o'clock at night. Should she really go up with him?

He answered that question for her. "It's late. Let's get my car and I'll drive you home." She simply nodded and followed him to the car garage. She was afraid to say anything to the contrary… she didn't want to seem desperate or… anxious. He probably wasn't even thinking of things like that, she thought, blushing in the dark. It was too soon, too early in their relationship… wasn't it?

"Mako?"

She looked in his direction. He was standing on the passenger side of the car, beckoning for her to come over. She quickly went over and got in the car, waiting for him to get in on the driver's side. She decided, it was best to let things drop. There was no use thinking of things that weren't going to happen, she decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi stood at her father's grave again. She had stood there every day this week. She couldn't help herself. It was terrifying, that her young father of fifty was dead of a heart attack. Her mother was devastated. She had spent time trying to console the woman, but was no help, she knew. Even her mother knew how much she had changed, and it added to her despair. Usagi tried to convince the woman that she was the same young, loving girl, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. She even tried to fool herself into thinking she was the same, but of course, that didn't work. She knew she was cold. She knew she was hateful, but with so much anger, she couldn't help it. The world had deceived her, had cruelly tossed her out. How could she be loving in a world full of hate? It was better to be cruel… no one could hurt you that way.

Seiya was good to her, of course. He loved her, very much she knew, and she was fond of him. It made for a pleasant marriage. He was a good lover, kind and loving to her… he let her have her way with everything. She smiled mirthlessly. The child she carried was no doubt going to be miserable… she didn't know how to love a child. Nor did she really want a child. She and Seiya had decided that it was better for her to keep it, despite the life it would lead. She looked down at her stomach. Her stomach was starting to show more and more. Soon she'd have to start wearing those horrible maternity clothes Seiya had insisted on buying her. She sighed miserably.

She cast one last glance at her father's grave before turning and walking away, into the darkness of the deep black night that surrounded her. It was quiet and still, a deathly still night that screamed pain. She knew she would cry herself to sleep tonight, as she only did on nights like this. Ever since it had happened, she cried on deep moonless nights. Seiya would have to rock her to sleep, and more often times than not she would end up lashing out and pushing him away from her.

She decided not to go to bed tonight.

She continued down the quiet streets of Tokyo where she had spent her youth. It was nearly ten o'clock already, and no one was on the sidewalk. She walked past her old school, and a memory of herself with her friends nearly broke her… her… what? What broke she didn't know. She almost laughed out loud. After all, she had no heart anymore to be broken.

When it had happened, her entire world had changed in an instant. She had run. She remembered… it was on a night like this. Exactly like this. She had been at Rei's. She had stayed over too late, and when she left, it was dark. Very dark. With no moonlight to guide her, she had started to walk home. She hadn't noticed the shadow following her. And when the shadow, a huge, horrible monster of a shadow caught her, swallowed her, hurt her, over and over again, she didn't know what to do. She ran, on and on, until she didn't know where she was. She had fallen asleep somewhere, on some bench… and when she had woken up, a man was looking at her caringly. She had looked around and noticed she was in someone's apartment. She found it was Seiya. She had cried on his shoulder, told him what happened… he had rocked her to sleep, fed her, cared for her, left her only to go seek vengeance on the one who had hurt her.

But, after that day, she stopped crying. She hadn't spilled a tear for anything or anyone since, not even at her father's funeral. She was hard as stone now. She had pushed everyone away, and Seiya knew she didn't even love him… but he still loved her, and he still took care of her. But she had been ashamed. She had lied to Mamoru, the man she had loved so very much… told him that Seiya was her reason for leaving him. She had left her home then. Her home, her family, her friends, the man she had loved, everything, for the emptiness she now felt. She had never told another soul what had happened except Seiya. She had to stay with him… he was the only one she had left. She would never go back, would never face the shame. She had been cruel to Makato that day in the shoe store… it had hurt her as well, but Makato didn't know that. It had hurt her to be cruel to the girl who had once been one of her best friends. But to stay away… to keep away… she had to carry on the charade.

So it was a cursed child she carried… she hated it, hated it being inside of her. But Seiya wanted it, had talked her into keeping the child. He had tried to comfort her, telling her she would love the little child, no matter whose it was, when she finally held it in her arms.

She knew she couldn't love again, though. She was too scarred, too hurt, too angry at the world. The world was black. The world was dark. The world was hate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato sat quietly in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car. A comfortable silence filled the car, with her hand laced through his. She looked out the window at the passing, empty sidewalk. It was late… no one went out walking at night, hardly. They slowed down at a stoplight, and a lone figure of a blonde woman walking captured her attention. Makato's eyes glued to the woman.

The woman looked up from the sidewalk and their eyes met. Usagi looked at Makato and Makato back at her. The hard, cold blue eyes stared down into her green ones, and then Usagi's eyes cast a swift glance at Mamoru, who was oblivious, before turning down another street and walking away.

The light turned green and they went on. Mamoru looked at the girl in the seat next to him and frowned when he saw her eyes filling with tears. "Makato, what's wrong?"

Makato didn't reply. She had seen that look in Usagi's eyes, knew it well. She knew, when she had looked at Mamoru, what that look meant.

Usagi was still in love with Mamoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Ten


	12. Chapter Eleven

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Good evening, Majesty."

Mamoru jumped at the voice behind him. Throwing his book down, he turned and braced himself for whatever it was. Setsuna, a wise smile on her face, stood behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch again and waving her over. "Don't you ever let someone know when you're arriving, Pluto?"

"Mmm, not often." She confessed. Sitting in the chair, she turned and looked at him. "How are you?"

He smiled. "Good. And you?"

She grinned. "Fine, thank you… but I'm not here to talk about me."

"So what are you doing here?" He gave her a funny look. "It's very late, Setsuna. Very. As in, midnight. As in, most people are asleep."

"Yes, but you aren't, are you? Too busy thinking of Makato to sleep, aren't you?"

"Oh, so I suppose now everyone knows."

"I knew before anyone else. I knew before you knew."

"Well, that's comforting." He said sarcastically. "That someone else knows my life before I do…" Suddenly he stopped himself and looked at her. "You wouldn't be able to tell me what's wrong with Makato right now, would you? When I left her tonight, she seemed very upset. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"I'm afraid I can't disclose any piece of the future, Majesty."

"Damn." He muttered. He shrugged. "So why are you here?"

"To tell you you've found your link."

"My what?"

"Your link. Your balance."

"Oh… the balance thing again. What is that again?"

Setsuna almost rolled her eyes, but refrained. "The balance that keeps your body from taking a negative power from one of the senshi. You may see a bit more power to control the weather, though. Jupiter has become your balance."

"Well, obviously it isn't Mars. I'm not having any more of those hot flashes."

She laughed at his joke. "No, definitely not. Anyways, I'm glad you've found it, because now that means I don't have to monitor you constantly."

He raised an eyebrow. "Monitor me?"

"Certainly. With so much going on, and without a balance, you could have frozen again or fried without any notice. But now with your balance again, I am free to let you live without me having to watch you all the time."

"Well, isn't that grand? I've had a woman watching my every move."

"My, aren't we sarcastic tonight?"

Mamoru sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. I have Makato on my mind and I suppose I'm being rude."

Setsuna smiled. "You're quite forgiven. Now I have to go. Don't worry so much about Makato; she'll be just fine. She's a woman; we have very terrible mood swings."

"She was crying in the car, though." He mumbled. "And I have no idea why."

"It's not over you, so don't worry. Goodbye, Majesty, until we meet again."

He turned to say goodbye, but she was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makato stared out the café window, her head cradled in her hand. A text book was laid out open in front of her, her other hand lightly resting on the handle of a coffee cup. Ami sat in front of her, intently reading her own text, but Makato hadn't been able to concentrate on what she had been reading.

She turned away from the window and took a sip of her cappuccino. It was French vanilla flavored and very sweet, just the way she liked it, but she couldn't enjoy herself lately, as much as she tried. Those dark blue eyes of Usagi's kept haunting her memory as they bore into hers. She was hiding something; something big.

Makato frowned. Usagi left them all suddenly and abruptly, hurting them all, and yet she couldn't help but care about the blonde girl. They had been good friends; best friends. It wasn't too hard to believe, was it?

Ami looked up from her book at Makato, who was staring out the window again, watching as the rain falling gently outside dripped down the window pane. Sighing, she reached over and placed her hand on top of Makato's. "Mako-chan, is everything alright? You've been terribly quiet today."

Makato nodded absently. "Yeah, Ami-chan. I'm just really tired." She turned and gave Ami a smile. "It's so annoying, all this coursework."

Ami looked down at the textbook Makato had brought. "What are you studying?"

"Poetry. I hate it."

"Poetry is one of the greatest expressions of art, though, Mako-chan."

"My art is my food."

Ami chuckled. Makato grinned back. "Yes, well, I suppose that's so, but you should enjoy poetry. Come on now, what poet are we looking at?" The blue haired girl grabbed the book and looked at the page Makato had been on. "Emily Dickinson! An American poet; a very good one at that."

"Everyone says her poetry is easy to understand. But I don't see it."

Ami leafed through the pages. "Well, here's a good one. Now listen, it's not that long." She began to recite it aloud:

"Fame is a fickle food

Upon a shifting plate

Whose table once a

Guest but not

The second time is set.

Whose crumbs the crows inspect

And with ironic caw

Flap past it to the Farmer's Corn

Men eat of it and die."

She looked up at Makato. "What do you think it means?"

Makato stared lazily out the window again. "Crows like to eat corn to be famous."

Ami laughed. "No, silly! Think about it. Fame is a fickle food. What does that say to you?"

Makato sighed and shrugged. "Ami, I really don't want to do this today. Keep the book for me; I just can't deal with everything right now." She got up and left the table, leaving Ami with all the books and coffee.

Ami raised an eyebrow, eyeing the girl as she walked dejectedly out of the café and down the stairs out into the rain. Pursing her lips together, she dug in her purse for her cell phone.

Snapping it open, she called Rei.

"Yo, Ami-chan! What's up?"

"Something's wrong with Mako-chan, big time. She's getting behind in her studies; that's not like her."

Rei's chipper voice turned serious. "Are we going to have to kill Mamoru?"

"I don't think it's him. She'd tell us if that were it." Ami bit her lip. "I don't know what it is, but we need to do something to cheer her up. She's awfully sad."

Rei was silent on the other end for a few moments. Then, Ami heard her let out a long sigh. "It's dreary enough today as it is. Leave her alone for the day. We all need our space sometimes. We'll take her out tomorrow. I'll call Mina-chan and we'll work it out. K?"

"Great. Thanks, Rei-chan. See you later."

"'Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fame is a fickle food…" Makato muttered, walking down the wet sidewalk, her hands shoved in her jacket pockets and her head bent low. "Fame is a fickle food…"

"Fame is a fickle food? Is that Emily Dickinson, Mako?"

A taller figure was suddenly walking beside her, and an arm went around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Mamoru smiling at her, an umbrella suddenly appearing over her head.

"Hi, Mamoru." She said sullenly.

He looked at her strangely. "You look sad. What's wrong? I know Dickinson had a depressing life, but it shouldn't get you down."

Makato sighed. "Don't tease me. I'd actually prefer to be alone right now." She broke away from him and ran down the sidewalk, leaving him and his umbrella standing behind, staring after her.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't we talk about this, Usa?"

"What's to talk about? I want to stay here for a while longer. Mama needs me."

"We said a week at the most, and it's been almost two…"

"Quite whining, Seiya. You do a lot of that lately."

"I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt that this is a good idea."

Usagi threw up her hands in an uproar. "Do you really want to get the pregnant lady angry? Gods, Seiya. Lay off. I want to be with my mom. Is that so bad?"

"No, of course not, honey, but I'm just saying…"

"I'm staying! If you want to go home, I'll see you there in a couple weeks!"

Seiya frowned, watching his wife stir her coffee in stony silence. They sat across from each other at the kitchen counter of Usagi's mother's home. He looked the blonde up and down. She wore her pink and blue striped pajamas, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her stomach was showing more and more each day, but her eyes were hiding more. Today, she looked rather pale, and Seiya had thought that it was the worry of spotting any more of the senshi that was making her sick. He wished to talk her into going home, but she was being so damn stubborn that he knew there was no way she would give in.

He sighed. "Alright. But I do have work, so I do need to go back in a few days. I'll stay with you until Sunday, okay, sweetie?"

"Fine by me." She muttered. Getting up from the counter, she walked out of the room, taking her coffee with her.

Seiya sighed. Shaking his head, he stared down into his own coffee. Muttering inaudibly to himself, he poured it out in the sink. It was too strong, his wife and his coffee both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi looked outside for a few moments more before finally opting for a walk. It was dreary and wet, but she needed a good, long walk out of the stuffy house. She donned her rain jacket, pulled the hood over her head, and headed out, taking her umbrella with her and popping it open when she left the safety of the front porch.

After a few minutes of walking rapidly to get away from the house before Seiya knew she had left, she slowed to a leisurely pace, letting the fresh air finally sink in to her lungs.

She smiled slightly, noticing a few small children playing in a puddle nearby. She almost let the smile widen, but shook her head and walked on instead. A few cars passed by, but otherwise, it was quiet and peaceful as she walked, until she turned a corner to see someone (or someone's) walking in front of her. She frowned, noticing it was Mamoru and Makato. Slowing down, she listened to them talk. Mamoru had his arm around Makato's shoulder, until the girl broke free.

"Don't tease me. I'd actually prefer to be alone right now." She said, running away.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the scene, noticing that Mamoru did the same, muttering "What's going on?" under his breath.

She took a brave step and walked up to stand beside him. "Girlfriend troubles?"

"You could say that." He said without thinking, before his eyes widened and he turned sharply to see his ex-girlfriend standing beside him. "Usagi!"

She nodded as a greeting, closing her eyes briefly and reopening them.

He gulped, sweat beginning to form on his brow. She shook her head in a deep sigh and began to walk on, only turning her head to briefly look back at him. "You look well, Mamoru. I'm glad of that. Makato's a good girl; take good care of her."

She walked on, not stopping until she felt a hand on her arm. She saw Mamoru looking down at her intently. "That's all you can say?" He said sharply. "After all you did?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed. "All I did? Oh, yes, Mamoru, all I did."

"You left me."

"I did what I had to."

"You cheated on me."

"I…" She stopped. She had lied to him once. Was she about to do it again? "I did what I had to." Well, she wasn't lying! She did what she had to!

Mamoru watched her eyes. "You're hiding something."

Damn it, he always did know her too well.

She sighed and turned away, striding ahead. "You know, you're handling a confrontation with me much better than I would have expected. Everyone told me you were broken after I left."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Usagi. I've moved on."

"Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't be so worried about going after Makato instead of standing here talking to me, right?" She flashed him a cruel smile.

He flinched. "She wants to be alone at the moment. I don't argue with her."

"You never left me alone when I said that." Again, another evil smile. "You always knew I was lying."

"She's not lying."

"Well, if you say so!"

"Damn it, Usagi, stay out of my business."

"As you wish." She walked on, knowing he would follow.

He did. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm staying to help my mother."

"And your husband?"

"Going home in a few days. Japan bores him."

"Are you pregnant?"

She stopped suddenly, her voice catching in her throat. She looked sideways at him and saw that he was looking at her stomach. Closing her eyes tightly, she opened them and hoped to disappear. It didn't work. She looked at him. Gulping, she knew that he knew the answer to his question.

"Yes." She answered, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"Is it Seiya's?"

Should she lie again?

"No."

He blinked. "What?"

"It's. Not. Seiya's."

What the hell was she DOING?! She was screaming at herself in her head. Her head was pounding; her entire body was shaking. She clenched her fists at her sides; she looked down at her feet. What was she doing? She had told herself she was never going to see Mamoru again, was never going to tell him, and here she was pouring her heart out on a sidewalk? She was mad, truly mad!

"Whose is it, then!? It's obviously not mine!"

"Well, obviously not!" She snapped. "I don't KNOW whose it is!"

He blinked. "What?"

Her breath was coming out in rasps now. She took a few steps forward before she lurched forward and almost hit the sidewalk as she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei grumbled to herself as her telephone rang for the millionth time that day. Who was calling her now? Didn't they know it was cleaning day? She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Rei, get over here now!" Mamoru's voice screeched at her.

"Jeez, calm down! You're yelling in my ear! What's wrong?!"

"I can't explain over the phone. Get over to my apartment now, and get Minako and Ami too… Mako if you can. She's in a horrible mood; I don't know if she'll come."

"Alright, alright… we're coming." Grumbling, she put the phone down and ran to her room, rummaging around until she found her senshi communicator in her purse. In emergencies, they used these. "Girls, come in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eleven

I don't want to explain anything. It's called suspense. So if something seems out of place, that's not my fault. Lol. It's the story line I'm creating here. Just give things time. This is not a story that is going to be completely understood by a conclusion chapter. It's gonna be a long one! Lol

By the way, Emily Dickinson is my favorite poet. I love her, and I love that poem. It's one of my favorites. I used to hate poetry until I started to read all of hers. lol


	13. Chapter Twelve

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Twelve**

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Rei-chan?" Ami asked as they ran up the sidewalk toward Mamoru's apartment.

"None, none at all. But he sounded damn panicked on the phone." Rei's breath came out in short gasps from running all the way from the Hikawa shrine here.

Minako yanked open the apartment building door and stopped to let the others in before her, hoping to catch her own breath. "I…I…" She took deep breaths. "You would think we would be fitter to run across town than this!"

Ami grinned sourly. "Luna has lazed over keeping us in shape."

They slowed down to a walk and got in the next arriving elevator. When the doors slid shut with only the three of them, they all sunk to the floor and relaxed.

"Can we just crawl down the hall to Mamoru's?" Rei mumbled against Minako's shoulder.

Ami laughed. "I wish, but we're all in skirts!"

They all glanced at each other and giggled, thinking of the possible outcomes of crawling down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru whipped open the door the second the doorbell rang. He looked over the three girls who stood before, all looking worn out. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he turned and let them in the apartment before turning to close the door and face them.

"You took terrible." He stated.

"Thanks a lot, Mamoru." Rei rolled her eyes. "Because of your 'emergency' call, we all panicked and ran here as fast as we could."

"Where's Mako?"

"She said she'd be here, but we didn't meet up with her on the road anywhere." Minako said.

He nodded a few seconds before leading them into the living room. "Well, take a look at our problem."

The girls walked in and saw nothing out of order and gave him a funny look. He nodded toward the sofa and they all turned their eyes down on the blonde sleeping form with a blanket on top of her.

"USAGI!" They all gasped.

Mamoru winced at their scream. "She passed out in the middle of the street. She's pregnant."

Rei collapsed in a chair. "Holy shit."

"REI!" Ami smacked her arm, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Sorry…"

"Is it yours?" Minako piped up cheerily.

"No, Minako." Mamoru gave a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "But she said it's not Seiya's either."

The doorbell rang. Mamoru went to answer it while the girls sat and stared at their once-friend.

Makato walked in with Mamoru, talking in a hushed tone as she entered. "What on earth is so important that you…" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the girl on the couch. Blinking, she looked up at Mamoru with wide, scared eyes. "What's going on, Mamoru?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning his forehead down on hers. "Nothing. When you ran off earlier today, suddenly she appeared beside me and for some odd reason started talking to me. She passed out in the street after, I think, becoming panicked when I found out she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant." Makato repeated.

"Yes. And it's not Seiya's, somehow."

Makato's eyes became even more scared as she looked at him. "It's… yours?"

Mamoru laughed and kissed her forehead. "No, darling, it's not mine, either. She passed out before she said whose it was."

Makato nodded and left his arms, going to sit next to Minako.

Ami tapped her fingers against her cheek. "So what are we going to do until she wakes up?"

"Board games, anybody!?" Minako cheered, until Makato clamped a hand over the girl's arm.

"Not now, Mina-chan."

Rei pursed her lips together. "I know what we can do. We can talk about your attitude, Mako."

Mamoru took a place in the other chair and looked at his girlfriend. Her face became sharp and hurt, her eyes casting downward. "What are you talking about?"

"You're lacking in your studies according to Ami, you won't go out with us, you're acting very depressed, and now I hear you're even running away from Mamoru? What's up?" Rei tapped her foot impatiently.

Makato sighed. "Nothing; I've just been a little out of it lately. And it's not that I don't hang out with you guys; for a while you were all so scared about running into Usagi that you wouldn't go out with me!" She smiled bitterly. "Of course, you had kept that from me."

"We apologized a million times for that, Mako." Minako whispered, her voice holding hurt.

"I know that, and I forgave you all for it. But just because I don't have the time to hang out all the time doesn't mean anything is wrong." Makato gave them all a bright smile, but her eyes didn't quite match the smile.

"You started crying in the car the other night after the party."

The smile disappeared from her face as she turned to face Mamoru, whose eyes bore into hers. "It was nothing."

"This started that night. What happened? Is it me?"

"No… it's not you."

"But we have established that it's something." Ami noted.

Makato looked sharply at her. "Would you stop analyzing me?"

The door suddenly burst open and Chibiusa came running in, panting. "What's going on?! Mamo-chan, I got your message in the middle of class!" She stopped when she looked down and saw Usagi. "Holy shit."

"That's what I said and I got hit for it!" Rei jumped up in a screech.

"REI, SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE UP USAGI!" Minako screamed.

Everyone looked at the hysterical blonde with blank faces and blinks.

"Minako, do you always have to do that?" A mumble came from the couch, and they all turned and watched as Usagi pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, blinking to orient herself and her whereabouts. "What's going on?"

"Uh… you passed out on the street and I brought you here." Mamoru said.

She blinked. "You walked halfway across town with me in your arms."

"Basically, yeah."

Makato flinched. Usagi swore under her breath. "You'd better hope Seiya doesn't find out. He's a bastard when it comes to protecting me."

"That used to be my job." Mamoru said bitterly. "If he wants, he can come and try his luck."

"Mamo-chan." Chibiusa said warningly. He looked up at her and nodded, closing his mouth and silencing.

Usagi froze and looked behind her at the pink-haired girl standing with her slender arms crossed. "Chibiusa."

Chibiusa looked down at the blonde and sniffed. "Hello."

Makato interrupted. "Whose child is it, Usagi?"

The other girls cast worried glances at the brunette. "Mako!" Rei hissed.

Usagi sat up and faced Makato, staring into the girl's green eyes. Her own blue eyes were flickering, showing anger, hurt, and love at the same time. It had been a long time since she had talked with all of her friends… ex-friends.

Sitting in the same room with them nearly brought tears to her eyes. She looked at Makato for a long time before responding. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a croak came out. Clearing her throat, she looked down at her hands and picked at her nails.

"I… well, I…"

Makato stood up. She walked in front of the girl and looked down at her. Usagi looked up. "Is it Mamoru's?"

Mamoru jumped up and started to go toward her. "MAKO!"

"Is it Mamoru's?!" Makato screeched, pushing him away from her and back into his chair.

Usagi's eyes widened. "No, Makato. No. That's impossible."

Makato's eyes softened and she slumped back to the couch. Mamoru stared at her, but she refused to look at him. She knew he was angry… she hadn't believed him and she felt terrible for it.

But that look. That look Usagi had given her. It haunted her.

"I saw you the other night." She said, looking at Usagi again. The room had become deathly silent except for the two women. The others just watched, eyes widened and hearts beating wildly.

"I know you did." Usagi retorted softly. "I was going home."

"I was just saying that I saw you." Makato shrugged.

"You were in Mamoru's car."

"I was."

"After a date I suppose?"

"After his birthday party."

Mamoru sighed. "Both of you, shut up. I'm getting sick of this."

Makato cast a glance at him and saw his annoyed expression and the twitching of his eyebrow. She almost smiled to herself at the thought of how angry he was. His eyebrow only twitched when he was extremely upset.

Chibiusa spoke up. "I am as well. You're behaving like children." The girl went and sat on the arm of Mamoru's chair.

Usagi glanced at the girl. "And to believe… you were but a child not so long ago…"

Chibiusa glared at her. "That's none of your concern."

Usagi felt as if a knife was lodged in her chest, refusing to be removed. "I realize that."

Ami, her voice soft, posed the question in nearly everyone's mind. "Why did you leave?"

Usagi looked at the blue haired girl. She had been the first of the senshi to be found. She had been Usagi's first companion in the fight toward evil; the first true friend she'd ever had. Now, seeing the hurt in her eyes, as well as in the eyes of every person present, she fully realized the gravity of her mistakes.

"I had to leave."

"Why?" Minako whispered.

Usagi turned her head and looked at the peppy blonde. Minako had been her 'twin'. The girl to go to for gossiping… for hair talk… for shopping… for just about everything fun and lively… knowing that she had caused such a happy girl pain… it was… wrong.

"I had to."

"That isn't an answer, Usagi." Rei said, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring at Usagi.

Usagi turned her head again and looked at Rei. The fiery girl had been her best friend. She had argued with her constantly, had called her names, had made fun and tormented her… but she had always been there, had always been able to put her head on straight when she needed it, had always sheltered her from everyone who tried to hurt her.

"I know why she left."

Usagi's head turned to stare at the green eyes of Makato, gazing at her. She had once held a special bond with Makato.

"You do." It wasn't a question. Just simply a statement.

"Yes."

Usagi sat quietly. Unlike the others, Makato had always saw potential in her. When Rei had wanted the position of leader among the senshi, Makato had looked to Usagi and refused to let Rei have it. It had meant the world to her… having someone to believe in her.

Chibiusa looked at Makato. "What is it?"

Makato didn't take her eyes off Usagi. "I doubt she wants it known."

Usagi stared back. "I don't."

"I shouldn't tell."

Usagi started to reply, but looked at Mamoru and noticed him watching her. She looked at the other girls and at Chibiusa. She looked back at Makato. "No. Tell them. I want them to know. I want you all to know. My shame… why I had to run… I had to leave… I had to spare everyone…"

Makato, quiet for a moment, looked at the others before clearing her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a blinding white light flooded the room.

Everyone screamed and shielded their eyes. The light dimmed and before them all stood Sailor Pluto, King Endymion, and Queen Serenity.

"Don't say a word, Jupiter." Pluto warned, striding into the center of the room.

"Mama! Daddy!" Chibiusa rushed up to her parents. They grabbed her and held her in a hug.

Mamoru stood up. "What's going on?"

"I have solved our time problem." Pluto stated.

Endymion cleared his throat.

Pluto blushed. "With the help of King Endymion and Chronos, of course." She shrugged off her embarrassment and turned to look at Chibiusa standing with her parents. "I am very sorry, Small Lady, that I had to lie to you." She turned to the others. "I had to lie to all of you. The time stream that Chibiusa is in is not the unique time stream. This one is." She looked at Mamoru. "I believe you already knew this."

"I figured it out, yes." He smiled bitterly.

"We can fix this. Chronos has granted me permission."

"How?" Ami asked, whipping out her computer. "It's impossible to erase the past, is it not?"

"Yes… but not quite impossible to change it to match another time line. Chronos has granted me the power to change this one time line this one time. If… you all want it to change."

Makato gazed up at Pluto, fear looming in her heart. "What will change?"

Pluto glanced at Makato before shifting her gaze to Usagi and sitting down beside the girl. "We have uncovered what truly happened that night to you."

Usagi's eyes watched Pluto's, her own swimming in tears. "You know who he was."

"Demando."

Usagi took in a gasp and squeezed her eyes shut. "How is that possible? I watched him die… I watched him change before he died."

"It was not the same Demando that you knew. This Demando was from a different time strain. Do you remember how Demando and the others of the Black Moon would shift from the past to the future at any time they wanted?"

"Yes…"

"The Demando that attacked you shifted to the wrong time strain. How he recognized you as Serenity I know not in truth, but I am thinking that because of your advancing age you are becoming to look more like Serenity each day."

Usagi stared down at her hand, the one that Pluto held. "I hold Demando's child."

"Not it you don't wish."

Usagi looked up, her eyes brimming with hope. "How?"

Pluto stood up and walked to the center of the room again, looking around at all the faces around her. She pursed her lips together when she noticed Mamoru. "It's up to him."

Mamoru, up to this point, had been staring at Usagi in wonder and pain. His gaze snapped to Pluto's. "What?"

Pluto, her eyes not daring to look in Makato's direction, stared directly at Mamoru. "Whether I change the past is up to you. If I do, Usagi will not have left; she will not have been raped by Demando, and will not have his child in her."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Should this not be Usagi's decision?"

Pluto's eyes held pain. "I'm afraid not. It's up to you, as… this is your planet, and you rule it. What happens on this planet is up to you. You rule my decisions toward this planet. Besides…" she stopped and glanced at Makato briefly. "Since you have found your balance again, there is no real reason to change anything, for the planet is not in any grave danger. If you do decide to change the past, you will again be in the normal time strain. Usagi will one day be your wife, and Chibiusa your daughter, as you know. But if you keep this strain, it will be unique and unknown, even to myself."

Makato let out a shriek and fled the room. Minako, Rei, and Ami ran after her, screaming her name and slamming the door behind them.

The room grew deathly silent as the remaining people stood staring at each other. Usagi looked at Mamoru; Mamoru looked back at her. Pluto stared at the carpet, her eyes blank.

Chibiusa left her mother's arms and walked up to Mamoru, putting a hand on his arm. "Mamo-chan, you know why this is your decision."

Mamoru looked down at the girl; she could be his daughter again if he wished. "Why?"

"Because you hold the love of two women... either woman can be your balance. You only have to decide which you love."

His eyes tore away from Chibiusa's teary ones and he gazed down at the carpet. He refused to look at Usagi, but he could feel her blue eyes watching him, and he could feel the tears falling down her face.

He shut his eyes tightly, sinking down into the chair behind him.

Makato. Usagi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Pluto stared out at the balcony where Mamoru was. He was leaning over the railing, head bent. She tore her eyes away from him and around at the other people in the room. Serenity and Endymion sat with Chibiusa between them, all three quiet. Usagi sat beside her; tears poured down the girl's face and her eyes were displaying so many different emotions that Pluto was sure the girl was going through deep trauma.

The four inner senshi were nowhere to be found. They had left and had not come back.

Pluto turned and looked at Usagi, listening to the choked sobs the girl was emitting in her throat.

"You're not used to emotions, are you?" She posed the quiet question, but it seemed more a statement than a question.

"No." Usagi choked, squeezing her eyes shut. "When it happened I shut everything out and I ran." She opened her eyes and looked at Chibiusa. "When it happened I didn't know what I was doing. I was so hurt and so alone that… I blamed everyone for what happened. No one was there; no one knew. I left. I had to leave."

Chibiusa stared back. "I didn't say I questioned your reasons."

"Your eyes, Chibiusa. I know you think I'm a horrible person for leaving Mamoru. I had to go, don't you see that?"

"No, I don't." Chibiusa gripped her mother's arm. "Mamoru would have blamed himself for what happened, but he would have been there for you."

"I couldn't let my friends and family suffer for my mistakes."

"What mistake was that? Walking after dark?"

"For not defending myself. I'm Sailor Moon… and I couldn't even fend off a single attack?"

"Demando is inhumanly strong, Usagi." Pluto mumbled. "As a single senshi, you could not have fended off his power. You do not remember when he held you in his palace with no power?"

"I did not know it was Demando. I found myself weak. A terrible senshi. I had to leave."

"But your cruelty." Chibiusa stated.

"I had to push everyone away."

"Pluto said you would never come back and you did. Why?"

Pluto blushed. "I am sorry I was mistaken. That does not happen often but I did not anticipate her actions fast enough."

"My father died. I had to come back, Chibiusa." Usagi murmured.

Chibiusa sniffed. "You married Seiya."

Usagi's eyes became deeply pained. "He protected me."

Serenity, unusually silent, finally spoke up. "I do not blame you, Usagi."

Usagi looked at her mirrored, older self. "I thought you of all people would find me disgusting."

"I would probably have been so disillusioned to do the same thing myself."

"Mama!" Chibiusa turned to her mother with wide eyes.

Serenity smiled sadly. "No… I would have done the same. I would have been scared. I would have run away. I would have done the exact same thing. It doesn't mean I don't love my friends any less… it doesn't mean I don't love Endymion." She glanced at her husband. She smiled. "I would have felt that it would be protecting them. No… at the age that Usagi is at now, I would have done the same thing. At my age now, I would know that no one can never protect and love me like Endymion… but in her young state, I might have acted just as rash."

Usagi's eyes filled with hope. "Thank you."

Endymion gazed at his wife. "You would have?"

"Quite possibly, love." The queen nodded. He gazed back at her, fear and love brimming in his eyes. To think a simple attack could have easily ruined his life and that of his wife's… frightened him.

The glass doors to the balcony slid open and Mamoru stepped inside. All conversations ceased and they turned to look at him. He stood silently for a few moments before posing a quiet question. "Where's Mako?"

"She and the girls ran out, Mamo-chan. She's upset." Chibiusa whispered.

"Find her."

Chibiusa stood up. "Alright. I'll be back." She left the apartment quietly and swiftly.

Mamoru didn't dare look at Usagi, who was staring at him. "Pluto." He directed his gaze toward the time keeper. "May I speak with you outside?"

"Certainly, Majesty." The woman murmured. She stood and followed him out on the balcony.

He slid the balcony door closed. Turning to her with deep fear in his eyes, he let out a loud sigh. "I'm afraid to make any decision, Pluto."

"I realize this."

He turned and leaned over the railing. "I don't know now if I want to change the past."

"But you will have Usagi back if you do." Pluto leaned her back against the railing, turning her head to look at him sideways.

His bangs dropped into his eyes, shielding him from view. "I'll always love Usagi."

"But?"

"I love Makato as well."

"Are you sure your feelings for Makato run that deep?"

He nodded. "I am sure."

"You are at a loss as to which future you should travel upon."

"If I don't go back to the way things were, Usagi will be trapped with that bastard in her."

"True."

"But if I do go back, I lose Makato."

Pluto said nothing.

He looked at her. "Don't I?"

Pluto's deep garnet eyes watched his. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and pain. "That's up to you." She turned to face him, standing up straight and placing her time rod firmly on the concrete of the balcony. "You could rid Usagi of her child and keep Makato."

"How?"

Pluto stared up at the night sky. "I could break Chronos's law and change what parts of the past you wish to change, not only Usagi's attack."

"You would be punished."

"Greatly." She turned to him with a smile. "But you have all become my friends. This is the only time period in which the senshi have loved me. To the rest, I am the mysterious Pluto of which no one knows. I want you all to be happy, as you have all made me happy."

Mamoru shut his eyes. "I don't want you to have to break law again."

"Why, yes, I know. But Chronos knows me as the only willing time keeper. He would never see fit erasing my position. He knows time needs me." She smiled at him. "If you wish, I could leave Usagi's marriage to Seiya… and keep her disappearance. Except it would be as she said it was for. Because she loves Seiya."

"She doesn't love him?"

"At this moment? No, she loves you. She married him to feel protected."

He was silent.

Pluto continued. "You have to decide whether you love Usagi and want to be with her, or if you want to keep your relationship with Makato. If you continue with Makato, I can tell you nothing. I know not will happen. Your time stream will be unique. If you go back to Usagi, Chibiusa will be your daughter again."

Still, he was silent. As he stared out into the black night, he heard the balcony door slide open and Pluto retreat inside. She knew he needed time alone to think. And that he did. He didn't have a clue what to do.

He had loved Usagi for an eternity. She was known to all as his soul mate… the mother of his child.

But Makato… the lovely brunette had captured his love within such a short time. It was amazing and refreshing to be able to love again after being crushed. She didn't know that he loved her… it was probably better at the moment that she didn't. He didn't want to leave her…

He had loved Usagi, but did he love her now?

Did he love Makato enough to abandon the hopes of having Usagi back? Or of having Chibiusa again?

He was scared. The future depended on his decision, and he was scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Makato sat in the temple garden. Rei's grandfather had seen her come up the stairs and had gone over to her to tell her Rei wasn't at home, but the girl had simply looked at him and shaken her head. She walked to the back of the temple, near the woods. The small pond was there; the pond she had thrown Usagi's letter in. She smiled bitterly, thinking to a few months back, wondering at the sharp turn her own life had taken since Usagi left her life.

She had been hurt like the others when Usagi had gone. But she had gained something else when their leader left. She had fallen in love with Mamoru.

Makato squeezed her eyes shut, but tears refused to be held back and they swam freely down her face. She wiped at them with her sleeve and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy out from the previous rains and it was starting to get dark. It matched her mood perfectly.

She sat down on the grass. Tilting her head down, she gazed at her knees and pulled them close to her chest, resting her head on them. It was obvious what his choice would be. Usagi was his soul mate; he loved her and always would. Besides that, she knew she had no chance in winning him compared to Usagi. Because Usagi… Usagi would give him Chibiusa, and he loved Chibiusa dearly.

His soul mate and his daughter. Or her?

There was no question that he would choose the former.

She stopped trying to stop her tears and she let herself cry. She had given in to love and look where it had brought her. She had always been so strong; why was it that one guy, one man, had been able to break her into this helpless girl who was writhing in pain over a simple thing as love?

Why was it that love was so powerful to break her down, of all people?

She braced herself as a wind swept through the trees and into her hair. She sighed, and the sigh swept along as if to follow the wind. Looking out at the pond, resolve sunk into her. She did love Mamoru, but she didn't want to give up her strength because of him. He was a wonderful man; she could have very easily married him and been happy for the rest of her life. But that was obviously not going to happen. He was still in love with Usagi.

Setting her face in determination, she decided. If Mamoru went back to Usagi, it would not be the death of her. She would be just fine. She would survive; she always had before him, hadn't she? She'd been happy enough with her life.

She winced. Seeing him now, after all this, would be hell. Because she would still love him. She dreaded the wedding of Usagi and Mamoru… dreaded Chibiusa's birth and the formation of Crystal Tokyo.

But she would deal with it.

Because… she loved him enough to give him up. And she was strong enough to do so.

She sighed and nestled her head in her knees, closing her eyes.

At least… she hoped she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru had been out on the balcony for the better part of two hours now. Usagi's eyes watched his back; she couldn't really bring herself to turn away. The way his shoulders sagged and his head drooped made it apparent how heavy the world felt upon his shoulders.

She had long since stopped her crying and had opted for silence. Contemplation had become key in her life as of late, and that her mind was a safe place for her to retreat was the only definite left in her existence.

Chibiusa had not yet returned; neither had the four senshi. It was herself, Pluto, and the queen and king of the future sitting in the dark room. Even though it was now dark out, no one had thought to stand up and light the room. It remained dim, with only a single lamp burning in the corner.

Mamoru moved, turning his head to the side. The sudden movement of the previously deathly still man startled Usagi enough to make her jump in her seat; she wondered what was so intriguing that he pulled himself out of his trance to look at.

She watched his profile; he hadn't changed at all in the long months since they had been apart. He was the same handsome man she had always known. From the blue of his eyes to the shine of his back hair, there was no difference. She wondered if she had changed in appearance to his eyes. Was she the same girl, the same blonde girl he had loved? Or was she just the girl who left him? She closed her eyes. She had to look different. She had cut off the 'odangoes' that he had always associated with her, and she was obviously fatter… she almost laughed at that, because there was no avoiding the added weight.

Suddenly her mind snapped and she realized her mother was probably going crazy wondering where she was.

And then she thought about Seiya. He was probably combing the streets looking for her, wondering where she had gone and worrying like crazy for her safety. Suddenly guilt washed over her skin, leaving her in a cold sweat. She had married for no other reason than to give the bastard inside her an explanation. Not a father. Just an explanation, so she wouldn't be given strange looks. And he had protected her; even if she didn't love him, he had been good to her. She knew she was a horrible person for loving another man while marrying another, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about loving Mamoru… Seiya knew when she married him that she still loved Mamoru. He had gone ahead and married her anyways, hadn't he? It wasn't her fault; she had told him she was scarred and she was still in love with another. He had smiled. He had smiled and promised that he would love and take care of her.

And he had kept his promise… and it brought a wave of guilt over her chest that was so deep that she felt the entire atmosphere was about to crash right then and there.

Mamoru tore his head around again, this time turning and walking inside. She jumped out of her reverie again. He looked straight at her, noticing that her eyes were watching him.

He didn't smile; he didn't frown. He didn't give any indication of any emotion. He didn't speak; he didn't move any closer than the door of the balcony. He simply looked at her. It gave her shivers up and down her spine; she longed to know what he was thinking.

He refused to speak, though. He simply stood, as if waiting.

Then the door to the apartment opened and Rei, Ami, Minako, and Chibiusa walked in.

His eyes, dark and cold, looked at them. He didn't ask anything. He waited for them to speak.

It was quiet; extremely quiet. Chibiusa shifted from one foot to the other, staying quiet. Minako and Ami had their arms clasped together, standing behind Rei. The priestess was the only one brave enough to speak and break the death-still silence.

"Makato was at the temple."

No one spoke; the girl looked around at the people on the couches, and then up at Mamoru, trying to find some sort of signal to continue. No one gave her any, yet no one discouraged her.

She took a shaky breath. "She refuses to come."

Mamoru strode across the room. He passed the couches; he didn't look at Usagi. Standing by Rei, he turned his head to the side and looked down at her wide, violet eyes.

"Is she still there?" His voice sounded torn, and Rei nearly took a step back, startled at the deep sorrow in his voice.

"Yes; she's there."

Pluto had otherwise been silent, but with this declaration she stood and faced Mamoru, her time staff standing tall beside her. "Majesty, you must make a decision."

His eyes were blank when he turned and looked at her. "Can you not spare me a few hours more?"

Her eyes lowered. "Yes, I can do that. Please do not tarry long; I must do this soon. It is my only chance. I must know what you wish to do."

"A few hours." He said.

Usagi had been looking up at him through her lashes. His eyes suddenly caught hers and held her in his gaze for a long moment. Her eyes widened; she gazed back up at him fearfully. Her heart felt twisted and torn; she didn't have a clue what was running through his head and it scared her. It terrified her. Her future depended on him. She wanted to tell him she loved him, wanted to plead with him to take her back.

But she knew that no amount of coaxing from her would change or alter his decision, whatever it may be. When Mamoru made his mind up, he didn't change it.

His gaze was suddenly torn away from her as he walked to the door and left. He was obviously going to Makato.

Usagi bit her lip; rather, she clamped down rather roughly on it, causing blood to seep into her mouth; she didn't care. Ignoring the throbbing pain from her lip, she watched the open door, wanting to yell at him to come back and talk to her. He had said not a single word to her.

It was useless now. Whatever he chose, he was going to tell Makato first. Usagi felt faint; he was heading toward the temple to tell Makato his choice, and Usagi… she didn't have the slightest clue what it was.

She attempted swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She was dying inside, the fear and the waiting clasped around her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Fourteen

I know this is all killing you all, but please bear with it. I mean, this is what suspense is for…. The killing of readers and reviewers! Lol I'm kidding! Hope you're liking it; please review!

(I am sorry the chapters have not been longer. But they're not that long because I don't want to ruin too much of the story in one chapter. I'm actually writing them two at a time! lol)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Fifteen**

A single light coming from the temple was the only source of brightness around Makato. She still sat in front of the pond. She still had her knees to her chest and her head resting wearily on them. She was terrified. She was sad. She was desolate, she was alone, she was… she was… she was… she was in love, and she hated it. She hated Mamoru for it; she hated Usagi for it; she hated herself worst of all for allowing herself into the tangled web that deep in her heart she knew one day would come. Usagi couldn't stay away from Mamoru; everyone with logic in their brain knew that!

The idea of strength repulsed her, hurt her, and tore her heart in two. But she told herself that she would come out of this and break away. She would go north again. She would study a few more years at the culinary institute and break herself away from all the pain until she could manage it. That was the right thing to do; the strong, noble thing to do.

To walk away. Because Usagi needed him; Usagi loved him; Usagi was his soul mate.

It just broke her heart into a million shattered little pieces thinking about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cracking of dead leaves sounded behind her. She muffled a sob and screamed into her knees, telling the girls and Chibiusa to go away and leave her be. The steps kept coming closer though, and she kept yelling. "Go away! You've been here once! I told you no! I won't go! I won't look at Usagi! I won't look at Mamoru!"

"Mako."

A male's voice, an all too familiar male's voice, stopped her crying screams. She tensed, but refused to acknowledge the presence by turning toward it.

A soft, warm body was suddenly sitting beside her on the ground, was suddenly pulling her close and cuddling her. It startled her and she tried to back away, but the arms around her were hard and refused to let her pull away.

"Makato, look at me…"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't bear it." She sobbed. "I can't bear it."

A sigh vibrated through him; her head was against his chest and she felt it rather than heard it.

It was quiet for some time; it was obvious that he was struggling, wondering how to comfort her. She was struggling herself, toiling inside herself, wondering why, at that particular moment, it helped to just simply be held by him.

"Do you still love her, Mamoru?" She whispered, daring herself enough to peek up at him.

He started to speak, but stopped himself. She watched him. She knew his answer before he finally said it.

"I will always love her, Makato. I can't stop loving her. I…" He choked. "I'm sorry, but I do love her still."

She didn't reply. She simply sat, cuddled in his arms. If she was to give him up soon, she might as well enjoy the last few minutes she might have with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa was disturbed. Greatly disturbed. Pacing back and forth about the living room floor of Mamoru's apartment, she was frantically breathing, everything breaking down on top of her at once.

Usagi was sitting in front of her. Her parents were there. The girls were all in tears. Makato was at the temple, and Mamoru was probably there, telling her his decision. It killed her; it simply killed her. She wanted to shout at Usagi; she wanted to yell and scream like a child, and yank the girl's short blonde hair by its root. But at the same time, she wanted to run up and hug her, tell her it was alright for what she did, or what she said she had to do.

She couldn't picture herself in that situation; she had no idea how she would have reacted if she had been placed in the same place as Usagi. Who knows? She might have run herself. She didn't hate Usagi anymore; she simply hated what she had done to Mamo-chan. He was agonized; she could see in his eyes the deep pain reverberating there, and what hurt her most was that she knew there was no perfect ending out of all this for him.

He did love Makato; she knew he did. She had seen it at his birthday party. But she had also seen the love in his eyes when he had looked at Usagi before leaving.

She raked her hands through her pink hair. It was driving her mad, all this waiting. She wanted to know, wanted to have a final answer. She wanted to know if Mamoru was her future father again.

Sure, she was selfish and she wanted that again; it was true that even though they were affectionate still, it was simply not the same as if he was really her future father.

But at the same time, she loved Makato very deeply and was scared to death to see her hurt.

And if she really dug deep into herself, she could admit that she was more scared of reacquainting with Usagi than anything. She was scared to forgive her for all the pain she had caused; yet at the same time she was scared not to forgive her because of all the pain she had endured.

It was one damn huge paradox, irony, and quirk of fate. She nearly laughed at herself for the terms all swimming inside her mind, but she couldn't refuse herself the benefit of knowing that she was right in using them. That was simply what was happening in the world around her.

She stopped pacing and looked at all the people sitting around. Her mother was staring at her; her father was clasped tightly onto her mother's hand (she could tell he was still uneasy about the revelation of his wife's possible flight). Pluto was standing at the far corner of the room, looking out the balcony doors and leaning against her time staff. Ami and Minako were sitting side by side, arms still clasped. Rei was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, staring into the dead wood lying there. Usagi was staring at her hands.

She started to pace again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru was scared to break the silence between them, but finally, thinking back to Pluto's warning, he pulled away from her and stood up.

"We have to go back now, Mako."

He held his hand out at her, waiting for her to take it. She simply stared at him, her green eyes shining still with tears. "I'd rather just stay here."

He shook his head. "You have to come." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he started walking, pulling her with him.

She started to refuse, protest, and back away, but the resolve in her crumbled and she just let herself be pulled along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto was standing at the balcony doors for a reason. She gazed out, waiting for a glimpse of Mamoru.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence (and Chibiusa pacing), she spotted him walking down the sidewalk with a dismal Makato beside him.

She sprung away from the balcony doors. "He's coming!" She loudly announced.

All eyes turned to her, and Chibiusa stopped pacing.

"Is Mako with him?" Minako asked in a whisper.

"Yes, she is." Pluto answered.

The room was quiet again until the door was opened (Rei had thankfully thought to close it a few minutes after Mamoru left). Mamoru walked in, pulling Makato in behind him, her hand clasped tightly in his. He stood quietly for several moments staring at all the faces around him. Turning to Makato, he nodded toward the couch and bid her to sit down with Ami and Minako. She did, but still his hand did not release hers.

Pluto watched this without interrupting, but when Mamoru didn't speak, she spoke for him. "I assume you've made your decision? Shall we speak in private, Majesty?"

"No, we won't speak in private, Pluto." He mumbled, staring down at the carpet. He finally released Makato's hand and walked to the center of the room, turning around to face everyone. "They all have to hear this. It's their future, too."

His eyes caught Usagi's, holding them in his gaze. "Especially your future… Usako."

Usagi gulped, choking back a sob in her throat.

Mamoru took a deep breath, lowered his eyes, and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He didn't speak for several moments, and every sat quietly, waiting expectantly for him to say something, anything.

"Usako is carrying the child of a man she despises." He finally murmured. "I want more than anything to rid her of the pain she feels… because, as everyone knows…" He looked at Usagi. "I love her."

Usagi's eyes widened.

A sharp gasp filled the room. Almost everyone felt their eyes cutting a glance at Makato, who stared down at her lap as if she had expected it. Then their gazes rested on Usagi, who had taken up biting her nails and staring at Mamoru.

Before the blonde could muster up any courage to say anything, Pluto stood. "So I take that as your decision, Prince?"

Mamoru was quiet for a moment, before he turned his head and looked at Pluto full in the face. "I will always love Usagi. But that is not my decision."

He continued slowly, talking as if he was in a trance. "I know that this will make our time strain unique… I realize that Chibiusa will never be my daughter… but after what happened, after months and months of trying desperately to find some solace in the world, I did. I found it in Makato."

Makato's head snapped up. "What?!"

Mamoru found himself suddenly smiling as he looked at the startled brunette. "I may always love Usagi, Makato. It's in my nature to do so, as it was my entire life's purpose to protect and care for her." He paused. "But I love you. You showed me what it was like to love again, and you're…" Again, he paused. "You're my decision."

Makato looked as if she was about to swoon. Mamoru went up to her and got down on his knees in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "You think that I don't love you. And you think that I'm going to give you up for my past. You think the past will always haunt me, and you're right, it may. But I still love you, and I always will." He smiled up at her, tears in his eyes. She was blinking, eyes wide, closing and opening rapidly.

"I may always love another, but it's a different kind of love, Mako. It's the love for a first love. The kind of love that will never leave a person. But what I feel for you is true love, and… though I know you may not believe me, that love will fade. Because I love you so much more." He kissed the backs of both of her hands. "I don't deserve your love, but you deserve mine. You've always deserved my love."

The room was deathly silent yet again. Makato simply looked down at Mamoru with bewilderment, amazement, and love passing through her eyes.

Chibiusa went to her parents, sat down between them, and nestled her head against her father's shoulder. She closed her eyes. 'Mamo-chan will always be special to me. But I'll always have Daddy.' She smiled softly and took both her mother's and father's hands in hers.

Pluto watched Usagi's reaction. At first, it seemed she didn't comprehend what was going on, but then she stood silently and walked outside to the balcony, not mentioning a word to anyone.

Mamoru noticed her leave and stood. He patted Makato's hand before turning to Pluto. "Pluto, I hate to ask you to bend Chronos's rules, but I must beg you to change Usagi's past."

Pluto nodded. "I will. The only remedy I see to this is to change the past in order to have the child become Seiya's child. The attack will have never occurred, and Usagi's reasons for leaving would have been what she told you all. She loves Seiya."

Rei frowned. "Can you really bend her own mind that way? Shouldn't that be her choice?"

Ami spoke up. "What if she doesn't want that?"

Minako jumped up as well. "What if we don't want her to leave again?"

Pluto closed her eyes. "I'll speak with Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head and headed toward the balcony. "No, let me talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a single tear fell from Usagi's eyes. Leaning over the railing of the balcony and staring out at the city of Tokyo, she felt nothing. No pain, just… nothing.

The balcony door slid open and Mamoru was suddenly leaning against the railing with her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

He cleared his throat. "I stood out here for hours thinking, Usagi."

"I know. I watched." She whispered.

"After all that happened… I just can't go back. I just can't go back."

"It's alright. You love her." She said. She almost smiled. It was just so completely ironic.

"Are you going to be alright, though?" Suddenly his hand was on her arm. She looked over and down at her arm where he held her. She stared at his hand. Looking up, she saw concern in his blue eyes.

"Well, I suppose I will. I mean, I'll be in love with Seiya, won't I? I don't agree with Pluto changing my past like that, but, whatever, right?"

"Usagi, if you don't want the child to be Demando's, what other choice to you have?"

"I don't love Seiya, though." She closed her eyes. "You don't understand, Mamoru. I left with him because he was the only person who knew, and he was the only one there that night."

"You should have come to me." His voice was soft.

She shook her head. "I was ashamed."

"But not ashamed enough to leave with Seiya and break my heart in the process?"

She cringed. "I'll never be able to make amends for that, Mamoru. I can plead for your forgiveness for all eternity, but my conscious will never be clear."

She turned and faced him. Standing for several minutes, she pursed her lips and thought. He watched her, wondering what it was she wanted to say. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't want Demando's child. I don't want Seiya's child."

He sighed. "Those are your only two options, Usagi. We can't just pluck some hap from the streams of time and stick his kid in you."

She shook her head. "No, those are not my only options. You want Makato and you want to lead your life with her." She pursed her lips. "I know I have no right to ask you this, but…"

"But?"

"I want your child, Mamoru. I want Chibiusa."

He blinked. "That's impossible, Usagi."

"No, it isn't. We can just ask Pluto to impregnate me with Chibiusa. Surely she could sift through the time streams and find the instance where Chibiusa would be conceived and give me that seed."

Mamoru sighed deeply and leaned over the railing. "You have no idea what you're asking of me."

"I do know, Mamoru. But I promise I would leave you and Makato alone. I swear it. I would go to America with the baby and… make a life for myself." She cringed. "Alone, without Seiya."

"Chibiusa would never know me."

"No…"

"I can't have that, Usagi, I can't have that. I love Chibiusa; you know that."

Usagi turned again and leaned over the railing. She found herself turning her head to look at him. "Could you and Makato stand me being in Tokyo with Chibiusa?"

He looked at her. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "You could be in Chibiusa's life. I could stay here. If the girls could somehow forgive me… I could make my life here. I could live with my mother; she needs the diversion of a baby in her life. Chibiusa could make both me and my mother happy."

"Usagi, there's just one big problem here." Mamoru frowned. "I agree, yes, sure, I'll let you have Chibiusa if you stay here so I can be a part of her life as well. But we do have one problem."

"And that is?"

"We never slept together. Not once."

Usagi pursed her lips together. "Surely Pluto could sidestep that."

He looked at her blankly. "You ask her about it."

She nodded. "Alright then."

She walked inside and left Mamoru alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Makato suddenly opened the doors and stepped out. She stood beside him, gazing down at him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Usagi wants Chibiusa?"

Mamoru nodded. "She does. But we never slept together… there's no way Pluto can do this."

Makato bit her lip. "I was expecting to lose you today."

"I know you were." He nuzzled his nose against her hair. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I could bear the thoughts of never seeing Usagi again. I could. But not you." He smiled. "It's an ironic twist, isn't it?"

She nodded against his chest. "It very much is. You and Usagi were supposed to last an eternity."

"Well, I suppose it's obvious that if not for the past, I would have never been with Usagi."

Pluto suddenly stepped out on the balcony. "Majesty, have you agreed to this?"

Mamoru turned, still holding Makato. She pulled back slightly so only his arm draped around her.

"I did… if you can find a way to fix it. As long as she agrees to stay in Tokyo so that I can know Chibiusa, I agree."

Makato blinked. "Usagi's going to stay?"

He nodded. "I have to know my daughter, Mako."

She smiled softly. "I wonder if once we all get past this we will be able to have Usagi in all of our lives again."

Mamoru looked at her and blinked. "You have all forgiven her?"

Makato nodded her head in the direction of the room. Mamoru looked in and saw Usagi sitting on the couch, Rei's arm around her, Minako sitting at her feet, and Ami sitting on the arm of the couch beside the girl. Chibiusa was behind the couch talking animatedly with the blonde.

"I don't believe it."

Makato tilted her head. "Perhaps things will be alright, then."

He smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

Pluto cleared her throat. "Majesty, are you completely sure about this? Chibiusa was not meant to exist but only as the princess."

Mamoru shook his head. "I agree with Usagi. Neither of our lives will be the same without her. Make the child Chibiusa, but change nothing else. Not Usagi's love for Seiya."

Pluto nodded. "Then I see I must return to the time gates. I will return when the changes have been made."

She left the balcony quietly, and Makato looked at Mamoru. She watched him looking out at the city again.

"You really love Chibiusa, don't you?"

He laughed slightly. "She's my daughter."

"You still love Usagi, then."

"I love her for what she was, Makato. Not what she is." He pursed his lips. "I love her for Chibiusa. I love her for our past. I love her as a first love… as I told you before. But I love you as the woman I plan to spend the rest of my life with." He smiled. "You are my love."

Makato nodded. She wrapped her arm through his and looked out at the city with him. She was content with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Fifteen


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I noticed some of you were scared that the last chapter was the last one. Nope. This is the last chapter, I believe, and no, I don't think there's going to be an epilogue, as, the chapter covers all the epilogue-styled aspects. Ne? So enjoy. Hope you all aren't so disappointed in me because I branched out a bit away from Mamo/Usa.

I've never, ever done this before… ever!!!

_You've Always Deserved My Love_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_6 months after the time change_

Soft pellets of water fell against the hospital window. Makato gazed out, looking at the parking lot, searching for any sign of her boyfriend. "This is crazy. He called half an hour ago and said he would be here."

From the bed, Usagi sat against propped up pillows, with Ami running a brush through her blonde hair. Rei sat in a chair snoring lightly, while Minako was off roaming the halls looking for any kind of snack machine to find something 'edible' to eat. The girl had complained of there being nothing that wouldn't kill her in the cafeteria.

Makato turned away from the window and sighed. "I swear this last month he's been extremely spacey."

Ami grinned at her. "He's worried about being a Daddy perhaps."

Usagi stifled a laugh. She stared at her huge stomach as another sharp contraction hit her and she grimaced. "Well…" She said through gritted teeth. "Looks like Chibiusa just doesn't want to wait for him."

Makato walked up to the bed and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat off Usagi's brow. "It hurts like hell, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, don't get pregnant." She laughed through another contraction.

The door opened and the three girls looked up, expecting to see Mamoru. When Setsuna walked in with Haruka and Michiru in tow, they all looked slightly disappointed.

Setsuna walked up to the bed, holding a bouquet of flowers. "How are you doing, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi tried to smile. "Hurting like hell."

Haruka laughed. "Perhaps because there's a 9 pound baby in your stomach?"

The expecting mother grimaced again. "I swear, why does she have to be such a fat baby?"

Makato patted the girl's shoulder. "It will all be over soon."

"Or not. You could be in labor for hours and hours… and hours and… hours…" Haruka grinned, teasing the girl. Michiru hit her in the head.

"Would you stop scaring the poor girl?!"

Haruka rubbed her head and grinned.

Usagi smiled slightly. Feeling tired suddenly, she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 months before_

Ikuko looked at her daughter, blinking repeatedly. "You want to stay with me? Live with me? Stay here?"

Usagi nodded. "I hate to hurt Seiya, but I just can't live with him any longer. I don't love him."

"But what about the baby?!"

"It's not his baby, Momma."

Ikuko jumped up. "Who the hell's is it?"

Usagi jumped up and went over to her mother, gently pushing her back down on the couch. "Calm down, Momma. Listen… if I told you what really happened, it would be extremely difficult. It's Mamoru's baby; that's all I'm going to say. But after we broke up and I left with Seiya, he still didn't know it was his."

Ikuko blinked. "Are you getting back together with him?"

"No."

"But that child needs a father!"

"And she'll have a father. Mamoru and I have worked out an agreement. And we're still friends. She'll have a father in her life."

"Sweetie, how do you know it's a girl already? You're only three months along."

"I just know." Usagi smiled knowingly. She kissed her mother's forehead. "I want to come home and stay with you. I'll need your help to raise this baby."

Ikuko smiled back and hugged her daughter. "Oh, honey, that would be wonderful!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi looked at her husband. He stood with his back to her, staring out the window at the runway where an airplane was taking off. She walked to the window and looked out with him.

It was quiet between them. She had just told him she wasn't going to come back with him. He had said nothing.

Her eyes couldn't help but dart over and look at him. He stood with his arms crossed, staring straight ahead.

Her eyes moved again and stared ahead as well. It was quiet except for the hum of the airport activity around them.

"Your mother will be a great help with the baby."

His voice startled her. She was quietly blinking for a moment, not able to really bring herself to speak. He continued.

"And I'm sure Mamoru will be a great father."

She had told him about the time change. She had spilled everything to him the night before in the Tokyo Park. It was raining and she had been crying. She had told him everything; that she didn't love him (though he knew this already), that Pluto changed time, that the child was now Chibiusa, that she still and always would love Mamoru, that she was going to reconcile with the senshi.

"I would have been a good father to the child, Usagi."

Her head snapped to the side and looked at him. "You would have been." She choked out.

"I love you."

"I know."

He sighed and reached down for his single suitcase. "I guess it's time for me to leave. There's nothing else here for me."

She found herself reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Seiya. For everything."

His eyes seared into hers as he held her gaze. "No matter how bad it got, Usagi, no matter how desolate you became, I still loved you. I had hoped so much you would return it some day."

She shook her head and looked down, her hand still lingering on his arm. "I will always care for you, Seiya. I will always be thankful to you for caring for me when I needed it. But I don't love you. Not in the way you want."

She reached up and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Please keep in touch."

He nodded. Closing his eyes briefly and reopening them, he suddenly dropped the suitcase and reached out, pulling her to him. They stood like that for several moments, him clinging to her while she stood in shock, before she finally rested her arms around him and let him simply hold her.

Pulling apart, he looked at her one last time before grabbing his suitcase and walking away.

She watched him leave, her hand on her stomach. Turning away once he disappeared out of sight, she walked out of the airport, and out of her marriage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi rang the doorbell. This was a risky thing to do, but she knew she had to do it. And that she wanted to do it.

Laughing voices could be heard inside, but the laughter died down and she heard shuffling steps coming to the door. Makato's smiling face appeared from the other side of the door. When she saw Usagi, her smile faded slightly and became confusion.

Usagi, hand clutching her purse, looked at the girl and allowed herself to smile. "Hi, Makato."

"Hi, Usagi."

They stood for a moment before Makato ushered her in. "Come in; I'm sorry; where are my manners, keeping a pregnant lady outside in the cold?"

Usagi laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She walked in and down the hall. When she reached Makato's living room, she saw Rei, Minako, and Ami sitting on Makato's couch, looking down at a basket. Artemis sat on Minako's lap.

They all looked up when they saw Usagi.

"Hi, Usagi!" Minako chirped, while Rei and Ami gave less excited greetings. Artemis said nothing, but stared down at the basket.

Usagi smiled and nodded to them. "Hi… I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She turned her head to look back at Makato, who shook her head.

"No, no. You're not interrupting much of anything." Makato took Usagi's arm and led her closer to the basket. "As you can see, we're just having a little celebration for little Diana here."

Usagi gasped, seeing a weak Luna nuzzling her head against a small, slightly purple tinted kitten.

Usagi felt tears in her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of the basket. She reached out and stroked Luna's ears. "Hey, Luna… it's me."

Luna looked up and smiled slightly. "Usagi-chan." She licked her baby's ear and then looked back up at Usagi. "It's good to have you home."

Usagi nodded, crying openly. "Congratulations, Luna. She's beautiful."

Minako bounced Artemis on her knees. "Isn't he the cutest little daddy in the world?" She squeezed the cat to her face.

"MINA!!!' Artemis yelled, turning very red.

She giggled.

Usagi looked up at them and smiled. "I came to beg for forgiveness."

"We already forgave you, Usagi." Ami said, frowning.

Usagi shook her head. "Yes, I know, but I… I just want your friendships again. I know it's way too much to ask, especially so soon, but I was hoping that in time you could all think of me as a friend again." She choked up and wiped at her eyes.

Makato dropped her hand on Usagi's shoulder. Looking up at the brunette, Usagi ceased crying when she saw the bright smile on the girl's face.

"Usagi-chan, you can't take of this baby by yourself. And we're your friends. We're going to be there for you. Always."

Usagi jumped up into the girl's arms. Minako dropped Artemis and rushed into the hug as well, and the other two followed suit.

Luna and Artemis sat in the basket with their baby daughter, looking at the five crying girls happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibiusa looked at the blonde sitting in front of her silently. "You've made amends with the girls, I hear."

Usagi nodded, swirling the milkshake in front of her. "Well, yes… but I still believe it will be a long time before they trust me again." She looked up at her future daughter. "You've grown up so beautifully."

Chibiusa shrugged.

Usagi smiled and looked down at the table. "You hate me, don't you, Chibiusa?"

The pink-haired girl sighed. "I don't hate you. I'm still angry about how badly you hurt everyone, but I don't hate you. I guess it's going to take more time for me to come to grips with everything. It's hard to believe that this time strain is unique now because of you."

"You'll still exist."

Chibiusa smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will. Thank you for that."

"Chibiusa, I love you and I want you in my life always." Usagi patted her stomach. "And now I do."

Chibiusa laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Usagi tilted her head. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Chibiusa looked up and caught her gaze. She sat for several moments before nodding. "Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 months later _

The door opened again. Usagi opened her eyes to see who it was and was startled when this time it was actually Mamoru running in.

"What did I miss? Is she here yet? What's going on? I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"I wish to God you had. Then it would mean it was over." Usagi muttered, her head falling back against the pillow again.

Makato laughed and left Usagi to go to Mamoru. "You didn't miss anything." She reached up and kissed him, and he smiled down at her.

"Good. Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_24 hours later_

"Isn't she the prettiest baby in the entire world?" Usagi cooed, holding her daughter gently against her.

Mamoru stood beside her, stroking the baby's face. "She is."

Rei stretched, trying desperately to get the kinks out of her aching bones. "Please, you were screaming about how you wanted all babies in the world to DIE not five hours ago."

Ami swatted Rei with her hand. "All women scream horrible things in labor. Give her a break."

Makato stood with her arm around Mamoru's waist. "I guess you guys don't get the choice of really deciding her name. Chibiusa it is, huh?"

Usagi looked at Makato and smiled. "Yeah, Chibiusa it is." She frowned and looked at Mamoru. "What's Chibiusa's middle name?"

Mamoru frowned. He looked at Makato and found himself shrugging. "Can you remember it?"

Makato shook her head. He looked around the room and no one seemed to know the answer.

"Well. It would help if she were here, wouldn't it?" Haruka laughed.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, she's where she needs to be, back in her own time."

Usagi looked down at the baby in her arms. A little pink spiral of hair was already sprouting, and she smiled. "Usagi Destiny Chiba."

Mamoru blinked and looked at the mother of his child. "Destiny."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Because no matter what was to happen, she was always my destiny."

Mamoru found himself smiling, as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru and Makato walked hand in hand toward his apartment. After leaving Usagi and the baby to rest, everyone decided it was time for them to rest, too. So everyone went home except Minako, who volunteered to spend the night with the new mother.

The couple reached his apartment building and stood silently for quite some time, simply looking at the night sky.

"It's late."

Makato nodded and pulled herself close to him. "Yeah, it is."

"I guess I should take you home, then."

She found herself smiling against his jacket and shook her head. "I don't want to go home, Mamoru."

He looked down at her. "Are you sure about that?"

She smiled up at him, kissing him gently. "Yup."

He smiled back and they started to walk toward the building. As they made their way inside, Makato couldn't help but stop him. She tugged on his hand and he turned around, looking at her.

"What is it?"

She smiled. "You know… you've always deserved my love, too."

He looked at her for a long moment before pulling her into his arms and walking inside the building with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Well, the end! Ta-da! I'm finished!

Wow. I never thought I would ever write a fic where Usagi and Mamoru didn't end up together, but would you look at that, I did it. Lol

Hope you all aren't too mad about Usagi and Mamoru being separated, lol. Please review! And don't kill me! lol


End file.
